Mistress of Chaos
by Nevar88
Summary: The chaos has begun. Ravens older sister is preparing for a global takeover. Just becaue she can. Pairings are RobxStar, BBxTer, KittenxFang, CheshirexSpeedy, RorekxRae. No.4 in the Raes family series
1. Wraithe Begins

**Mistress of Chaos**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 1.**

**Wraithe Makes a Start**

'Lousy stupid rotten Titans.' Kitten thought as she trudged through the slush on the street.

Her fine ballroom gown was now stained with mud and badly torn.

Kitten sagged onto a park bench and rested her chin on her hand.

She was in serious trouble now. All of her fathers' assets had been seized and she was completely on her own in an unforgiving city surrounded by strangers that were highly unlikely to give her money.

And she had the feeling she was being followed.

"Oh how adorable." Cooed a cocky female voice from somewhere above Kitten's head. "A stray Kitten."

Another voice said, "how about we adopt it."

Kitten looked up. Two young women were hovering above her.

One had black hair and pink eyes, with body-tight metal armor. The other one had long dark violet hair streaked with a lighter reddish-purple, deep violet eyes and grey skin. She was also wearing a long purple dress.

Kitten didn't bother thinking, she got up and ran.

"Oh dear." Said the one with black hair. "I think we've frightened it off. Don't you Wraithe?"

The one addressed as Wraithe nodded. "I wholeheartedly agree Blackfire." Her eyes gleamed, "but I do so love the chase."

Kitten ran down an alleyway hitching up her dress to avoid tripping over.

She cast a glance behind her.

"I'm not there." Said a voice behind her. Kitten whirled around and came face-to-face with Wraithe. "Hello." Said Wraithe cheerfully. "You've found me!"

Kitten screamed and ran back out of the alleyway.

Wraithe pouted, "you're really making this difficult!" She shouted.

Kitten didn't answer. She put on a burst of speed and darted into a café.

She sat down at a table, hoping that the people around her would deter her pursuers.

They didn't.

Blackfire strode in through the café doors and sat down at Kittens table. "Hello." She said brightly. "Can I get you something to drink? An iced tea perhaps?"

"What do you want!' Wailed Kitten, earning herself some angry glares from the other patrons.

"Keep your voice down." Said Blackfire. "We're not here to hurt you. My name's Blackfire. My friend Wraithe and I were hoping you'd join our small… group."

Kitten snorted. "What are you, crazy? Why would I join you?"

Blackfire's eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Because we have a small… vendetta with the Titans. And we know you do too."

"The Teen Titans?" Growled Kitten. "I hate them. They're the reason I'm poor and homeless."

Blackfire smiled, "absolutely. If you join us then we can reap vengeance on the Titans."

Kittens eyes lit up maliciously, "even Starfire?"

Blackfire nodded, "especially Starfire."

"Oh good." Came a voice. Kitten spun round and saw Wraithe sitting next to her. "I see you've found our stray Kitten."

"Yeah sure." Said Blackfire. "I have a lot more tact than you."

"Uh…" Said Kitten, "can I… ask something?"

"Shoot." Said Wraithe.

"Who are you?"

"I," said Wraithe, "am the older sister of Raven, one of the Titans, I am far more powerful then she could ever hope to be. And much better looking."

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "I am Starfire's older sister, and my dear little sis has been a thorn in my side for too long."

Wraithe looked over at the menu on the wall, "I don't know about you too but I could do with a coffee." She looked at Kitten. "But first, do you have any more questions?"

Kitten smiled evilly. "When do we start?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven clutched her head in her hands and groaned. "Why me?"

She felt a hand touch her lightly on the shoulder and Terra's voice said, "don't worry Rae. There was nothing you could do."

Raven looked up and growled angrily. "This has taken me three hours and I still haven't gotten anywhere! I'm just going to give up!"

She was sitting a table with a chessboard in front of her.

Beastboy was at the other end of the board. "Okay." He said. "I think I've got it. The Rooks move diagonally right?"

Raven groaned again and beat her head against the edge of the table.

"Horizontally?" Suggested Beastboy.

Terra gently took Beastboys hand and led him away from Raven, who seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Well." Said Cyborg, who was standing a little way off. "That definitely proves the theory that Beastboy's IQ is equal to his shoe size. Now who's up for waffles?"

Raven stopped beating her head against the table. "Sounds good, just so long as I don't have to teach Beastboy how to chew."

Beastboy glared at her, "maybe you're just a bad teacher." He realized his mistake when Ravens hair began to stand on end. Beastboy backed away nervously. "Er… I should run now."

Raven nodded, "that would be advisable." Beastboy spun around and dashed from the room. Ravens hair settled down.

"Not gonna' chase after him?" Asked Cyborg.

"He'll need to come back to eat eventually." Said Raven, "and when he does…" She let the sentence hang in the air as each of the others envisioned what Raven could do to Beastboy.

"Okay." Said Cyborg. "Waffle time."

It figured that the alarm went off right at that moment.


	2. Child Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 2.**

**Child Trouble**

Control Freak believed his day couldn't get any worse.

It had started out fine, he'd robbed a video store at the far end of town so he expected to make a quick getaway before the Titans showed up.

He'd used his new Turbo-laser pointer to threaten the clerk, a frightened looking girl with a nametag that said, "Hello my name is Marie," and it had worked perfectly. He'd used it to cut a hole in the stores wall.

But then, this had happened.

There was a child in front of him and he was brawling his eyes out, "MY BLANCKIE! MY BLANCKIE!"

The child was clutching a ragged blue blanket and Control Freaks laser pointer had somehow managed to cut a corner off it.

"Uh… there, there…?" Control Freak hazarded. "Please stop crying." The first time the child had started crying he had somehow blown out all of the shop windows and knocked Control Freak into a wall.

Control Freak reached over and took a sweet from the counter, which he waved under the child's nose, "if you stop crying I'll give you a lollie-pop."

"I hope your planning to pay for that." Said Marie from behind the counter.

"Of course I'm not planning to pay for it!" Snapped Control Freak, "I am the master of monsters. I am your darkest nightmare come to life! I am, Control Freak!"

"Mm-hm." Said Marie. "You and every other criminal is this city."

"Shut up!" Control Freak felt someone tug at his jacket he looked down. "What?"

"I gotta' go." Said the child.

"Oh good," said Control Freak, "just go away and leave the nice super villain to rob the nice store."

"You obviously have no experience with children." Drawled Marie. "He means he's got to go to the toilet."

Control Freak looked at her, "say what?"

Marie sighed, "do I have to repeat myself?"

Control Freak waved his laser pointer at her, "don't make me do something I'll regret later."

Marie ducked behind the counter, "easy there, watch where you're pointing that thing!" She held up a slender hand and pointed, "there's toilets over there."

Control Freak scowled, "so you take him then!"

"With you here with that laser thing?" Snapped Marie. "Not a chance."

"Fine then." Said Control Freak. "I'll leave you alone now." He brushed past the child… and came face-to-face with the Teen Titans.

"Leaving so soon?" Said Robin.

"Well, well, well." Sneered Control Freak. "My arch nemesis…s the Teen Titans…" He was cut off in his rehearsed monologue when Raven brushed past Robin and shoved Control Freak to one side. She knelt down next to the child. "Timmy?" She said. "Is that you?"

Timmy smiled and exclaimed, "Raven!" He flung both arms around the gothic girls neck.

Raven stood up, holding Timmy in her arms. "What did you do?" She snarled at Control Freak.

He backed up nervously, "hey, what makes you think I did anything?"

With her free hand Raven grabbed the front of Control Freaks jacket and dragged him forwards. "Because you're always doing things. And they tend to be illegal things that make people upset." She shook him. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Er…" A drop of sweat trickled down Control Freaks forehead. "Sorry…?"

Raven let go of him, "that'll do, for now." She walked away and nodded at Robin, "all yours boy wonder."

Raven felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked down at Timmy. "Yes?"

Timmy winced. "I really gotta' go. Now!"

Marie stood up from behind the counter. "Toilet's out back." She said.

One criminal arrest and a toilet trip later.

Beastboy watched as the police took Control Freak away with considerable surprise.

The surprise had come from the fact that, as Control Freak was being led away, Marie had run over to him and pushed a folded piece of paper into his hand and mouthed the words, "call me."

"Okay." Muttered Beastboy. "That is just wrong."

Raven knelt down next to Timmy just outside the video store. "If you're here then Melvin, Teether and Bobby must be too." She said. "So where are they?"

Timmy pointed, "they're at the bus stop. The bus was gonna' take a while so they sent me to get snacks."

Raven sighed, "and do I want to know why they're at the bus stop?"

Timmy grinned, "they're here to see you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans were sitting at their favorite table in their favorite pizza place.

The difference today was they were joined by Melvin, Timmy and Teether.

Bobby was standing off to one side, invisible so not to draw too much attention.

Beastboy's surprise at seeing Raven with two children seated either side of her and a baby clutched in her arms was nothing compared to his surprise of seeing Terra pull a mini sewing kit out of her pocket and sew Timmy's blanket back together.

"I've spent a lot of time on my own, "she explained as she handed Timmy back his newly repaired blanket, "so I had to pick things like this up fast." She put her sewing kit back in her pocket. "Oh yeah, I also fixed up the huge tear in the middle of the blanket that some psycho had tried to staple together."

"Yeah," murmured Raven, "some psycho…" She shook her head and turned to Melvin. "So. Why are you here?"

Melvin took a slice of pizza, "It's all Timmy's fault really."

"Is not!" Snapped Timmy.

"Is too." Said Melvin.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"QUIET!" Shouted Raven. "Just tell me what happened."

"Teether took Timmy's blanket," said Melvin, "and Timmy overreacted," Melvin glared at him.

Raven sighed, "let me guess… gale force Tantrum?"

Melvin nodded.

"Lot's of structural damage?" Said Raven.

Melvin nodded.

"You came here because…"

"You said you'd look after us whenever we needed you." Said Melvin.

"I didn't use those words exactly…" Raven muttered. She looked at Melvin. "So how did you get here?"

"We took the subway." Said Melvin proudly.

Raven looked incredulous, "alone?"

"We weren't alone." Said Melvin. "We had Bobby with us."

"Whatever." Sighed Raven. "You're here now…" She broke off and turned. There was a woman standing behind her. "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled kindly, "I understand it must be hard for a young mother." She handed Raven a twenty-dollar note. "Just hang in there okay?" She walked away.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Raven?" Asked Starfire. "Why did that woman hand you money?"

Raven looked imploringly at the others but they kept silent, "er… because she… she's a nice lady…" Raven held up the note, "so… looks like we're getting another pizza. I'm buying."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe stood on the edge of a roof. "Alright. So. Just one city to search. No problem."

Blackfire hovered behind her. "We could be hours." She sighed. She looked at Wraithe. "It's a good thing we didn't bring Kitten. She'd probably slow us down."

"Split up." Said Wraithe. "We can search the city in half the time."

"I just hope we don't run into any resistance." Said Blackfire. "This is Gotham City after all."

"Batman is out of town." Smiled Wraithe. "There will be no-one to stop us." She hovered into the air. "Not that he could anyway. So… let's go." Wraithe launched herself away.

Blackfire watched as friend disappeared towards North Gotham.

'Friend.' Thought Blackfire. 'Why do I think of her as a friend? She's not my friend. We're just… allies…' Blackfire mentally shook herself and leapt off the building.

She swooped down low over the street. She didn't call out because the person they were looking for would run if she did.

But she found something else.

Three men in ski masks were gathered around a cowering woman. One of then was trying to rip her purse out of her hands. "Just give it here you stupid cow." He snarled.

"Please," screamed the woman, "what did I ever do to you?"

One of the men kicked her and the other managed to yank the purse away from her. "Alright let's go." The men ran for it. Suddenly the one with the purse felt a hand snag the back of his jacket.

"Naughty, naughty," said Blackfire. She struck the man with her palm, bowling him over.

She launched a barrage of starbolts at one of the others, causing him to fall to the ground with a scream of pain. "Oh you'll be fine." Said Blackfire. She reached into an alley and drew out a dumpster. "Here catch!" She threw it at the final criminal. It landed upside down, effectively containing him. "There. No problem." Blackfire heard a gun being cocked behind her.

Blackfire whirled around and saw the first thief holding a pistol with the barrel pointed at her forehead. "That is really low." Said Blackfire.

The criminal smiled, "thanks." He made to squeeze the trigger.

A dark shape leapt from an alleyway lashing out with something clutched in the fist, slicing the gun in half.

The figure kicked the man in the chest and finished him with a punch.

The figure darted into another alleyway. "Aha." Murmured Blackfire. "Found you." She launched herself after the figure.


	3. Bat and Cat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl._

**Chapter 3.**

**The Bat and the Cat**

Blackfire sped through the dark alleyway her eyes flicking from side-to-side, searching for movement.

She saw something out the corner of her eyes and flew towards it.

The shape darted down a side alley and Blackfire put on an extra burst of speed. She slammed into the figure bowling both it and herself over.

"Ha, got you now Cheshire!" She gloated. She looked at the figure she was pinning to the ground. "Er… you're not Cheshire."

The figure was about Blackfires height and a vision in black spandex. She had yellow gloves, boots and short cape. A yellow symbol of a bat adorned her chest. She was wearing a black mask with two points at the top like ears, her auburn hair flowed over her shoulders. "Whoah." Said Blackfire. "No-one should wear that much spandex."

"Get off me." Said the girl.

Blackfire leapt up, "heh, sorry about that. You're… Batgirl right?"

"Yeah." Said Batgirl. "Who did you think I was?" She smiled. "Still. Good work back there."

"Yeah sure." Said Blackfire. "I don't make it a regular thing. And who said you could help me? I was doing fine on my own!"

Batgirl grinned, "yeah, if having a gun pointed at your head is your definition of okay then I'm sorry."

"Maybe it is." Said Blackfire. "Er… you wouldn't happen to know anything about a girl called Cheshire would you?"

Batgirl's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to know that? I'm sure you know she's a criminal."

Blackfire feigned surprise, "I had no idea!"

Batgirl nodded, "she's locked up in Gotham City Penitentiary."

Blackfire shook her head, "appalling."

Without warning Batgirl lunged forward and pinned Blackfire to the ground with the spines on her glove pressed into the Tamaranean girls' throat. "Alright." She hissed. "I'm not as stupid as you think. I know you're looking Cheshire and I know you knew she's a criminal. Why?"

"Oh very clever." Croaked Blackfire. "But you're not quite clever enough." She looked towards the sky.

A large shadowy hand descended and grabbed Batgirl, lifting her into the air. Blackfire stood up and massaged her neck, "ow. You're tougher then you look."

Batgirl struggled against the shadow, "what's going on?"

"Allow me to help you there." Wraithe descended and landed next to Blackfire. She waved a hand and Batgirl was encased in an orb of shadow. "Thank you for your help Spandex Girl." She said. "We would have had a difficult time searching on our own."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the two girls had left Batgirl poked the side of the shadow orb.

She struck it with her fist.

She sighed and took out her communicator.

She didn't bother calling Batman, he hated anyone contacting him.

She typed in a number and held the communicator up to her face. "Hello? Robin? Are you there? It's Batgirl. And I've got something important to talk to you about…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't good." Blackfire stood outside the cell Cheshire was supposedly kept in.

The cell door was wide open and several guards littered the area, bound, gagged and unconscious.

"Looks like our little Cheshire's pretty talented." Said Wraithe approvingly. Just look at the masterful work on that cell door. And she hasn't let out anyone else, we're dealing with a real criminal here." She smiled at Blackfire. "Looks like the hunt's on again."

Blackfire snorted angrily, "I'm fed up of hunting, just use your powers and find her!"

Wraithe put her hands on her hips, "alright, alright, calm down you spoilsport." She closed her eyes. "I know where she is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin shut off his communicator. His expression was grim.

He was standing a little way away from the others, he looked over at them.

Raven was trying to keep Teether from eating the table. He probably should tell her what Batgirl had said.

But he couldn't.

He walked over to the table. "Who was it?" Said Raven.

"Batgirl." Said Robin. "She's managing in Gotham but she wants my help. Just for a few days."

"Anything wrong?" Raven had managed to convince Teether to eat the pizza box instead.

Robin shook his head. "Nothing major." He lied. "She's just finding it hard to manage a large city like Gotham on her own. What with Batman being out of town and all."

Raven nodded. "If you're sure."

Robin nodded and turned to leave. "Robin?" Starfire flew over to him. "You are leaving? Now?"

Robin nodded, "sorry Star but the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back." He smiled at her. "I'll be back soon."

Starfire caught him in a bone-crushing hug. "Please return soon Robin. I am missing you already."

Melvin whispered in Ravens ear, "but he hasn't even left yet."

Raven smiled, "don't worry about it. It's just how Starfire thinks."

"He's going?" Said Beastboy incredulously, "right now?"

"Robin always does things on the spur of the moment." Said Terra. "I assume."

"You assume right." Sighed Raven.

Beastboy leaned towards Cyborg, "so… we going Robining again?"

"I've changed the locks on my door!" Shouted Robin. "You'd have to break it down."

Cyborg glanced at Beastboy. He smirked. "That could be arranged."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe hovered a foot above the ground, "come out, come out wherever you are." She whispered.

Wraithe was in a park. She floated near to a tree and looked around, "I know you're here."

Suddenly a shape sprang out of the tree and rammed a handful of claws into Wraithes chest before leaping away to land a few meters in front of her.

Wraithe look down. "Oh great." She snapped. "You've ruined my dress. Just look at it!"

Blackfire suddenly hovered down from the sky and landed beside Wraithe. "You're not worried about the fact you've just had what's know as a fatal blow?"

"No." Said Wraithe. "Not really." She looked over at the figure that appeared to be wary and prepared to strike again. "Hello. You must be Cheshire. We've been looking for you."

"You do realize." Hissed Cheshire. "That when I strike people they should fall down."

"True." Conceded Wraithe. "But I'm not a regular person."

"What do you want?" Hissed Cheshire.

"We want you to join us." Said Blackfire.

"Our little group of female villains." Added Wraithe.

"Why?" Asked Cheshire.

"You have proven to us why just then." Said Wraithe. "No-one has ever struck me like that. I mean, it almost hurt."

"What's in it for me?"

Wraithe smiled. "Global domination."

Cheshire thought for a moment. "I'm in."

Wraithe nodded. "Isn't everyone?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sped towards Gotham City on his R-cycle.

Thoughts kept running over and over in his head.

From what Batgirl had told he could guess that Wraithe was back. And Blackfire.

He knew he should have told Raven but she had seemed so… well, if not happy then at least contented.

He didn't want to ruin it for her.

Besides, Wraithe may not even be up to anything.

She may just have been in the area and decided to test out the local hero.

Robin didn't really know and he didn't like it.

He hadn't even told Bruce about Wraithe. He still wasn't sure how much of threat she posed.

He whirred through Gothams streets until he reached the co-ordinates Batgirl had sent him.

Sure enough a large black bubble was hovering in the alleyway with the captive Batgirl waiting impatiently inside. "You took your time." She stated.

"I got here as fast as I could." Said Robin. He walked over to her. "Raven told me how to break things like thing. It just takes a bit of force from outside." He leapt up and delivered a massive kick to the bubble, causing it to shatter.

Batgirl stood up shakily and then fell over, Robin caught her before she hit the ground. "I've been in there a while." She stated. "Let me tell you it was unpleasant."

Robin nodded and carried Batgirl over to his bike.

"You gonna go on the back or the front?" He said.

"Back." Said Batgirl. Robin set her carefully on the bike and then leapt on. "Hold on tight."

Batgirl obediently wrapped her arms around his waist. Robin was glad she couldn't see his face, because there was a blush forming on his cheeks.

Robin started the R-Cycle and drove off into the city.

"How's the team going?" Asked Batgirl loudly.

"Pretty good." Robin shouted back over the roar of the engine.

"I heard you've got a new member. What's she like?"

Robin thought for a moment. "She rocks."


	4. Wraithe in Space

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl._

**Chapter 4.**

**Wraithe's in Space**

Batgirl gently took the mug of coffee. "Thanks Robin." She said.

The two young heroes' were in Bruce's mansion. It was nightfall but neither felt like they could go to sleep.

"So," Batgirl, "who was she?"

Robin sighed, "her name's Wraithe. She's the older sister of Raven, a member of my team. I've met her before and she's dangerous. And unpredictable. There's no telling what she may be up to."

Batgirl sighed. "I may have an idea. She was looking for Cheshire."

"Cheshire?" Said Robin. "She was seen here wasn't she."

Batgirl nodded.

"And," said Robin, "you caught her."

Another nod.

"Good work." Said Robin. "She's pretty tough."

"I've worked with the best." Said Batgirl simply.

"Batman." Said Robin, nodding.

"And Robin." Said Batgirl.

Robin looked away because he felt another blush beginning to form.

"Is Wraithe crazy, a megalomaniac or a major threat?" Asked Batgirl.

Robin thought for moment. "All of the above." He stated.

"Oh," Batgirl stared down at her coffee. "Not good."

"No," conceded Robin. "Definitely not good."

"Is Wraithe some sort of witch?"

Robin nodded.

"And Blackfire is Starfire's sister right?"

"Yeah. So I've told you all about her then?"

"Yep."

Robin sighed. "Then what we need to worry about most is Wraithe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't know where we are do you?" Said Blackfire.

"I know where we are!" Snapped Wraithe. "We… are… merely misplaced."

"So we're lost." Said Blackfire, exasperated. "We should have stopped and asked for directions."

"From who?" Snapped Wraithe. "We're in the great expanse of space. Who do we ask for directions?"

The two girls were floating in the mass of blackness that was space. Blackfire was able to breathe in space and Wraithe could manipulate reality so there was no need for a vessel. Wraithe knew she was close to her goal. If only she could find it.

"What about there?" Blackfire pointed at a bleak and desolate planet.

Wraithe looked at it and her face broke into a smile. "That's it! Nice one Black!"

They flew towards it.

They landed outside a cave apparently made of crystal, "this is it." Said Wraithe, "definitely."

Blackfire peered into the gloom of the cave. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Not that!"

"Oh pull yourself together!" Snapped Wraithe.

"But Wrae." Said Blackfire. "Do you realize what's in there?"

"Indeed I do." Said Wraithe. "And I know she'll be very inclined to join our cause."

"But it's a… " Blackfire began.

"No." Said Wraithe. "I will not have this animosity. She will make a perfect addition to out organization. She will accept our proposal. So stop worrying."

Blackfire backed away, "I'm not going anywhere near it!"

"You don't have to." Wraithe drew herself up regally. "Come out!" She called into the cave. "We have proposal for you!"

"Go away." Hissed a voice from inside.

"No." Said Wraithe. "I have an offer for you and you would be wise to accept."

Two pale white eyes gleamed inside the cave. "Why would I be wise to accept your offer?"

"Because," said Wraithe, "I know who you hate. Who you loathe. Who torments your very being."

"You do?" Hissed the creature from within.

"Yes. And we can help you take your revenge."

The creature was silent.

Then a shape filled the mouth of the cave.

It's bug-like thorax connected to the humanoid torso with the massive claws and gaping mouth became visible.

The black, white and magenta beast that haunted a Tamaranean's thoughts.

A dreaded Cironielian chrysalis eater filled Blackfires vision.

She couldn't help it.

She screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra passed through the doors of the lounge and looked around.

Timmy and Melvin were sitting on the couch playing one of Beastboy and Cyborgs video games.

Teether was sitting between them chewing on a sofa cushion.

Bobby wasn't anywhere to be seen (this was because he found it was easier to remain invisible indoors).

Raven appeared to looking for something on the computer monitor, Terra walked towards her.

Raven appeared to close down whatever she was doing a little too quickly when she noticed Terra approaching.

"Uh Raven?" Asked Terra. "Can I talk to you about something."

Raven inclined her head, "alright."

Terra nodded towards the roof, "privately."

Raven looked at Timmy, Teether and Melvin. "What about them?"

Terra pulled out her communicator and typed in a key. Beastboy's face appeared onscreen.

"Hey Terra." He said cheerfully. "What's shakin' baby?"

"Hi Beastboy." Terra flashed a quick smile. "Could you stop trying to break into Robins room for a bit and watch the kids?"

Beastboy nodded, "no problem Terra. Kids love me."

Terra glanced at Raven. Both girls were standing on the roof of Titans tower, completely alone.

Terra sighed, "I know what you were doing." She said.

"What?" Said Raven.

Terra sighed again, "you've been doing it for a while now. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"What are you talking about?" Raven seemed genuinely perplexed.

"The computer monitor." Said Terra. "You've been running countless checks over the tower. You've scanned everything again and again. Nothing gets in or out without you noticing." She looked at her feet. "You don't trust me Rae. And I can't say I blame you."

Raven nodded slowly. "I won't deny it." She said softly. "Trust is something to earn but it can be lost easily. I have been monitoring your activities for a while now. In case you're still against us."

Terra was silent. She had expected Raven to deny it. Not put it so bluntly.

"I understand if you're angry." Said Raven.

"I am angry." Said Terra. "But not at you."

Now it was Ravens turn to be silent. Finally she said, "who then?"

"Me." Terra turned to Raven. Raven could see tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. "I'm angry at myself. I hate myself! I betrayed you all for my own personal gain! I'm worthless!"

Raven sighed and looked closely at Terra. "What you did was wrong. But how you made up for it was selfless and definitely the actions of a hero. To be honest I really doubted that you would return to Slades side. But still I worried."

Terra nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Raven placed a companionable hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you."

Terra looked surprised, "you do."

Raven nodded. "Mm-hm. And I… well I… suppose… I trust you."

"Really?" Terra smiled. Suddenly she hugged Raven in a way reminiscent of Starfire. "Thanks Rae."

"Okay." Said Raven. "Rule one; my name is Raven. Not Rae. Rule two; keep hugging to a minimum."

Terra broke away, "sorry Rae… ven."

Raven smiled, "oh and about earlier. I wasn't monitoring you. I haven't for a while."

"Then why did you shut it off so quick."

"You wanted to talk to me. It was written all over your face."

"Alright then," said Terra, "so… friends?"

Raven nodded, "close enough."

We the two girls got back to the lounge they found Beastboy tied to a chair with a sock in his mouth.

Melvin, Timmy and Teether looked at Raven with guilty expressions.

Raven and Terra glanced at Beastboy who gave a muffled squeak.

"Okay." Said Raven. "I don't even want to know."


	5. The Date Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl._

**Chapter 5.**

**The Date part one**

Beastboy stood outside Terra's door with a small bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in his hand.

He raised his hand to knock and then hesitated.

He stared at the door for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hold on." Came Terra's voice from inside. Her door slid open and she leaned out. "Hello? Beastboy! What's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling." Said Beastboy.

Terra giggled, "nice. So, what d'you want."

"Er…" Beastboys nerve threatened to break. He thrust the flowers forward and said, "youwangoondatewidme?"

Terra leaned back due to the fact that she'd almost had some flowers lodged up her nose. "Er…" She said. "What…?"

Beastboy took several deep breaths, "Do you want to go on a date with me?" He managed. "you know, if it's not to much trouble, and if you don't wan to I completely understa…" He was cut off in his tirade when Terra placed a slender finger on his lips.

She smiled. "Beastboy, I would love to go on a date with you."

Beastboys eyes widened and he grinned broadly. "You mean it?"

Terra nodded. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "How does right now sound to you?"

Beastboys grin increased in size. "That would awesome!" He remembered his bouquet of flower. "Oh yeah. These are for you."

Terra took them carefully.

Beastboys grip had mashed the stems together into one big clump and a lot of the petals were gone. But she smiled at his gift. It was still sweet. "Just let me get ready." She said, ducking back in her room and shutting the door.

Beastboy punched the air. "YES!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light verses darkness.

Chaos verses order.

White verses black.

The two armies stood opposite one another in a display of aggression.

The field of battle was arrayed before the generals and they wouldn't stop until one was crushed and broken in defeat.

One of the most formidable warriors crossed the field, preparing to wipe the general on the other side from the face of the Earth.

"Check." Said Raven.

She and Cyborg were peering down a chessboard with calculating expressions.

Ravens queen had been moved to check Cyborgs king and now the mechanical Titan was facing a dilemma.

He scanned the board. The he smiled.

Cyborg moved a bishop to take Ravens queen with a smirk.

Raven merely sighed and shifted her own bishop with her mind. "Checkmate." She said.

"Say what?" Cyborg stared down at the board in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way." Said Raven with a slight smile. "I find that powerful pieces make better bait then the weaker ones don't you?"

Cyborg scowled. "Alright, alright you win. Nice one Rae."

Raven nodded. Cyborg was one of the few that Raven allowed to call her Rae on a regular basis.

Sometimes she wasn't sure why.

The doors to the lounge and Beastboy and Terra passed through, hand-in-hand.

"Where are you two goin?'" Asked Cyborg with a smirk.

"Out." Said Terra and Beastboy at exactly the same time.

"On a date?" Cyborg's smirk evolved into a knowing grin.

"Yes." Said Terra. "Cept' this time it's for real." She leaned towards Beastboy and whispered in his ear. "And this time we may actually get to finish that kiss."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batgirl and Robin looked around the butchers shop in amazement. "Someone was hungry." Commented Batgirl.

Robin nodded. A lot of the merchandise had been eaten. It had been eaten very messily because bits of raw meat spattered the wall.

"Who eats a hundred pounds of raw meat?" Said Robin.

Batgirl peered at what remained of the hanging animal carcasses.

She pointed at the marks on one. "Something with big teeth and claws."

Robin walked over to the counter and picked something up. "And long purple hair."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy grinned happily at Terra. "This is still the greatest pie… in the history of pie…"

Terra smiled back at him, "seems only fair you should get to finish it this time."

"Alright," said Beastboy, "if you're paying for this then I'm paying for the next thing we do."

"Alright. But I still feel I owe you."

Beastboy waved it aside. "Nah. You don't owe me anything."

Terra nodded. Then she leaned over and quickly stole a bit of Beastboys pie with her spoon.

"Hey." Beastboy snapped indignantly. "I was eating that!"

"Not quick enough." Said Terra.

Beastboy tried to glare at her but found it impossible. He laughed. "Alright, alright I'm eating." He took a large mouthful of pie to prove it.

Terra sighed and looked around at the small café, she really liked the place, it was like a second home.

She glanced at the mirror.

And Slade stared back her.

Terra gasped and shook her head to clear it.

She risked a second glance.

No Slade.

"Well I'm done," Beastboy stretched, "wanna' go see a movie or something?"

Terra nodded, "yeah. Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batgirl looked at Robin. "Why would Wraithe rob a butchers store?"

"I think Wraithe was there," said Robin, "but I don't think she took anything. I think she brought something else into the store to feed. Something big."

Batgirl sighed. "But what?"

Robin shook his head. "No idea." He heard approaching footsteps. He turned. "Hey! It's Argent! What's she doing here?" He waved at her, "hi Argent."

As Argent drew closer she raised her arms. Red plasma flowed from her palms forming two massive hands that gripped Robin and Batgirl in a vice-like grip. "Argent! What are you doing?" Shouted Robin. "It's me Robin, your friend!"

"Oh, she's not your friend." Came a sinister voice. "She's my puppet!"

The Puppet King emerged from an alleyway. "As you will be too." He held up his controller with one hand and puppet versions of Robin and Raven in the other. "I didn't have replica of Batgirl but this one will do just fine."

"Oh no." Said Batgirl. "I'm no-ones puppet!"

She brought her feet up and brought her heels together with a crack. A dart shot out of the sole of one of her boots and struck Argent in the leg. Argent crumpled and her attack faded.

Robin quickly lunged past the fallen "puppet" and landed a kick on the Puppet King, knocking the controller out of his hand.

Robin brought his foot down hard on the control, shattering it, causing Argents sole to return to her body.

"Another time Titans." The puppet king spun around and ran for it. Robin watched him go with surprise. How was he still alive without his control?

Batgirl walked over to Argent and helped her up. Argent rubbed her head. "Where am I?" She asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy sighed. "I'm sorry Terra."

Terra shrugged. "Aw don't Beastboy, how were you know it would be such a lousy movie?"

The two of them were sitting in a movie theatre completely in awe of how pathetic the movie was.

"What's it about again?" Asked Beastboy.

Terra shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

"Ssssshh!" Hissed one of the other movie goers.

Terra sighed and turned back to the movie. Beastboy tapped on the shoulder. Terra looked at him and he flexed his "muscles."

Terra giggled and stuck out her tongue.

Beastboy throws a small handful of popcorn into the air, attempting to catch it all in his mouth but he fails miserably, causing popcorn to scatter everywhere.

Terra and Beastboy laugh for bit until several of the movie goers shout at them to keep quiet. Terra glanced round in embarrassment and started in shock.

For a brief moment one of them looked like Slade.

A light shined on the two Titans. They saw one of the theatres staff holding a torch with a grim expression. "If you're going to cause a disturbance then get out."

Terra and Beastboy stand and leave. "It's a crummy movie anyway." Said Beastboy.

As they left one the people in the row behind where they sat, someone large and difficult to see in the dark, smiled to themselves. 'You can run Terra. But you cannot escape.'


	6. The Date Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl._

**Chapter 6.**

**The Date part two**

Beastboy and Terra ended up in the park. Unfortunately it seemed to be "couples make-out day" because every park bench seemed to contain two hormonally driven teenagers locked together at the lips.

"Crazy," said Beastboy. "Just look at em' all. I swear I saw Control Freak and that clerk Marie around here somewhere…" He looked at Terra. "You haven't said anything in a while. What's up?"

Terra smiled weakly, "oh, er, nothing. I'm fine." She lied. 'I'm probably just worried about seeing Slade again after what happened last time I went out with Beastboy,' she thought, 'I'm probably just hallucinating.'

Beastboy stared at her in concern. "Uh," said Terra, "it's all these couples, it's a bit intimidating."

Beastboy took her hand, "then come with me. I know a spot where no-one will bother us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy sat down on a rock. "So? Nice or what?"

Terra smiled, "it's beautiful Beastboy."

They were next to a stream that was fed by a small waterfall. Rocks seemed to be placed around the area in a random assortment but, if anything, they just increased the beauty. Thorns and trees hemmed it in so no one who couldn't fly would bother them.

Terra sat down next to Beastboy and leant against him. Beastboy tentatively put an arm around her shoulders.

"Terra?" Said Beastboy.

"Mm?" Terra sighed blissfully.

"I…" Beastboy murmured, "I… I love you…"

Terra looked at him, "I know." She whispered. "I love you too." She leaned towards him…

"How adorable." Terra and Beastboy turned in shock. Slade was standing a little way off. "No really. I'm enjoying watching. Please continue."

Terra whimpered and clutched at Beastboy.

"You sick… twisted…" Snarled Beastboy.

"Watch your temper." Said Slade. He advanced towards them.

Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and, taking Terra gently in his claws, launched himself away from the masked madman.

"I do so love the hunt." Said Slade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had arranged for her three young charges to sleep in a spare room just down the hall from her own.

Raven assumed that she and Robin were probably the only ones that knew the access code for this room, because it hadn't been used… ever.

Right now the three young heroes were waiting for their story.

"Okay." Said Raven. "Who wants to here the story of when I accidentally turned the tower into a haunted house?"

"I do!" Exclaimed all three at once.

"Okay." Said Raven. "It all started when Control Freak was robbing a video story with his souped up remote…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was reading a car magazine in the lounge when he heard the scream.

He calmly turned the page. And muttered. "I told Raven not to tell the kids that story but would she listen…?"

After a few minutes Raven stormed in. "Okay, okay." She said. "You were right! Happy now?"

"Yep." Cyborg grinned at her.

Raven sat down next him and picked up a book that she'd left on the sofa. "Beastboy and Terra not back yet?"

"Give em' a break Rae." Said Cyborg. "They're too lovebirds out on the town. Of course they're gonna' be late getting back."

Raven sighed, "I suppose."

"Star's gone to bed early." Said Cyborg.

"I suppose." Said Raven.

"So…" Said Cyborg. "Just us two alone, eh?"

"I suppose." Said Raven.

Cyborg grinned again. "Want to play Frisbee with BB's CD collection?"

Raven thought about this, "I suppose… not… we might break a window."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy landed on a roof top and reverted to human form, where he doubled over and gasped for breath.

We he stood up Terra threw her arms around his neck, "thanks BB. You saved me."

Beastboy rested his hand on Terra's waist, "no problem Terr. I wouldn't let anything ever happen to you. Again."

"Isn't that precious?" Hissed a malicious voice.

"No…" Beastboy and Terra turned. "Slade? How did you get here? You can't fly."

"I'm good at catching up."

"Catch up with this!" Beastboy morphed into a lion and lunged at Slade. He collided with the maniac and the two of them fell from the roof towards the street below.

"Beastboy!" Screamed Terra. She tore off part of the stone roof with her mind and leapt on it, sailing over the edge after Beastboy.

When she reached the ground she saw Beastboy, as a gorilla, in an epic fight with Slade.

Terra didn't know what to do. If she used her powers she might hit Beastboy.

But if she didn't, he might lose.

Terra ran forwards and lunged at Slade, her slender form colliding with him put him just off-balance enough for Beastboy to strike him with a colossal fist.

As Slade was knocked to one side Beastboy leaned down and returned to his own form. "You okay Terra?"

Terra nodded, "I think so."

Slade leapt to his feet and advanced again.

Beastboy became a tyrannosaurus and lumbered towards Slade.

Slade leapt up and brought a fist down hard on Beastboys head, drawing a bellow of pain and momentarily stunning him.

Slade took this opportunity to attach something circular to Beastboys forehead. After a few seconds it sent electric charges pouring through his body, causing Beastboy to collapse.

"Beastboy!" Screamed Terra running towards her boyfriend.

But Slade lunged at Terra and grasped her arm. Terra tried to call upon her powers to shake him off but Slades touch seemed to drain all of her energy and Terra sagged, helpless.

"And here we are again." Said Slade. "Master and apprentice reunited once more."

"No…" Sobbed Terra, "I won't…"

"You don't have a choice."

"Please," wept Terra, "let me go!"

"That is out of the question." Slade squeezed her arm and Terra winced in pain.

"Why…?" Terra murmured, "Why are you doing this…?"

"Because I want to see you break. I want to see you suffer… after you broke me."

"What…?" Terra looked on in shock as Slades mask appeared to melt and reform into a feminine face, gloating and cruel. Long Purple hair framed her face and a chakra sat in the middle of her forehead. The armor became a long purple dress. "Wraithe…" Breathed Terra.

"Well done." Said Wraithe. "I must say it's been fun watching you squirm. Do you really hate Slade that much?"

Terra didn't say anything. Gone was the fear, to be replaced by a burning white hot fury.

But Wraithe continued apparently unaware, "after that time you beat me by turning my own spell against me… well it was atrocious, a nothing like you defeated the all powerful Wraithe…?"

_(A/N: That happened at the end of my story "Wraithe" so either read it or this FLASHBACK: 'Wraithe sunk to her knees, and clutched her head in her hands._

"_Idiot," panted Raven, "when you made a promise to Beastboy that you'd bring Terra back to life, you brought her back with a more powerful spell than you could have imagined. Your promise fused with the spell, and now your death curse has just been countered by one of your own spells!"'_)

"So." Snarled Terra. "You want to see me defeat you again!" Her eyes glowed a fierce yellow and spears of rock shot up from the earth, causing Wraithe to let go of Terra. "I'll crush you!" She snarled.

With a grunt of effort Terra tore up a colossal chunk of the pavement she brought it down towards Wraithe, intending on crushing her with ten tons of rock.

Wriathe merely held up a hand and the rock was encased in black energy. With her other hand Wraithe aimed a blast of magic at Terra that blew her back towards Beastboy.

Wraithe brought the rock down on Terra and Beastboy in a small avalanche, Terra flung herself over the green titan to offer the only protection she could.

When the rock hit the ground it raised a massive cloud of dust.

When it cleared there was just rubble. Lots and lots of rubble.

"Great." Said Wraithe. "That's two problems taken care of."

She launched herself into the air and left, laughing at her good fortune.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm dead.' Terra's eyes were tightly closed but she knew she was dead.

She wasn't going to open her eyes in case she was in an afterlife without Beastboy.

After a few minutes of waiting Terra risked a glance.

She was still lying on Beastboys chest. 'That's good.' He still had that disk stuck to his head, Terra ripped it off and flung it to one side.

Beastboy began to stir.

Terra looked around.

She was definitely under several tons of rubble.

But there was a dome of shifting rainbow lights over Terra and Beastboy and it seemed to be protecting them… well… Terra at least.

But since Terra was so close to Beastboy then he was safe too.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Terra, "Wraithes promise is still in effect!"

"Wha…?" Mumbled Beastboy.

Terra wrapped an arm around him held him to her, "don't worry Beastboy, I'll get us out of this." She raised her hand and her eyes glowed a fierce yellow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg looked at Raven. "Still not back yet huh?"

Raven nodded, "you're not going to bed until they get back are you?"

Cyborg sighed, "I can't I have to activate the security and if I do that then they can't get back in."

"Serve them right." Said Raven.

"Now Rae, that ain't nice. So what if they're out having a good time while we sit here and worry."

Raven groaned, "I'm not worried! I'm just… concerned…"

"Uh-huh?" Cyborg smiled. "For Terra… or for Beastboy."

Ravens expression didn't change, "both I suppose."

"What about Robin?"

"No-one's concerned about him." Said Raven. "He can manage on his own."

"Star's concerned. Heck she's dang right worried."  
"Yes well…" Raven trailed off. All of the Titans knew about Starfire and Robins affection for one another… that is, except for Robin and Starfire… "They're so clueless they're just made for one another," muttered Raven.

"What's that Rae?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly the door hissed open and Terra limped in, propping up a still woozy Beastboy.

"Dang girl! What happened to you?" Cyborg rushed over and took Beastboy from Terra.

"I'm fine." Croaked Beastboy, "I just can't walk…"

Terra was a right mess, dust and tears stained her face and she was visibly shaken. "Are you okay Terra?" Asked Raven.

Terra shook her head. But she still grinned weakly, "turned out better then our last date."

Raven sighed, "what happened to you?"

Terra turned to her. "Wraithe."


	7. Taking the Bus

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl._

**Chapter 7.**

**Taking the bus**

Wraithe rested her chin on her hand and sighed. "Not feeling guilty are you?" Asked Blackfire.

"Why would I feel guilty?" Sneered Wraithe. "I am never guilty. I'm glad to be rid of that pathetic little Geomancer."

"But they were on a date." Stated Blackfire. "Isn't it just a little… low for you?"

"Pah!" Sneered Wraithe. "What do I care?"

"Alright, alright," said Blackfire, "sorry I brought it up. But I do have something else to ask… if we can fly… why are we on a bus?"

The small group of female villains had the bus pretty much all to themselves.

The sight of Cheshire and a Chrysalis eater getting on was enough to frighten anyone off.

The Chrysalis eater herself was occupying two rows of seats and feeling a bit out of place. She'd been surprised when the bus driver hadn't even batted an eyelid when she'd got on. "I've seen worse." Was all they said.

Cheshire was sitting at the back and trying to ignore Kittens constant chatter.

Wraithe shrugged, "I like the bus."

Blackfire scowled. "But we don't need to take the bus, we can fly."

"Life is full of things we can do." Said Wraithe. "Sometimes the best thing is to not do them."

"Oooh, very mystical." Taunted Blackfire. "No really… why are we on the bus?"

"Because I have to." Said Wraithe.

"And… why would that be?"

"Do you know what my powers are like?" Said Wraithe. "Using them is like a drug. It makes you think you can do anything. Even fly. And the thing is you can fly. But the more you use it the more you believe that you can fly all the time."

"But you can fly all the time…" Said Blackfire.

"This isn't about flying it's about the power. The more I use my power the more I become my power. I envy you, you have limits, my power is limitless."

"Oh dear." Said Blackfire mockingly. "Poor you. Miss. all powerful."

"You don't get it." Said Wraithe. "If I use my powers to their full potential, then they could take me…"

"What…?"

"The magic." Wraithe shook her head. "I don't control magic I channel it. I am a gateway through which magic may enter reality. But the more magic that enters the more it twists reality and the more it alters existence. And the more power it has over me. I do things like this… taking the bus, walking, paying for things… so I can keep control. That's why we're taking the bus. I have to embrace reality. I have to be human."

Blackfire looked shocked, "I had no idea."

Wraithe smiled, "I may have to limit my power. But this world will still tremble before me. Before us." Wraithe turned to look out the window, "do you mind if I stop talking now? Because I'm feeling carsick."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin?" Raven tapped on her communicator. "Raven calling Robin."

Robin appeared on the screen, "Robin here. What do you need?"

"Wraithe's back." Ravens face was grim.

Robin didn't say anything.

Ravens eyes narrowed, "you knew didn't you?"

Robin nodded.

"And you didn't tell me!' Raven snarled. "How could you?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Well it worked," Raven was almost shouting, "_now _I'm worried!"

"Okay, okay." Said Robin. "I should've told you, I'm sorry."

"It's not just that Robin." Said Raven. "You have to tell us these things. We trust you. And now Wraithe's had time to… to… well I don' t know what she's doing but you and I both know she's dangerous. If you find out anything more about her… anything… then tell me as soon as you can."

Robin nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry Rae."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin shut off his communicator.

"Trouble in paradise?" Asked Batgirl.

Robin looked at her. "What?"

Batgirl smirked, "you and your girlfriend falling out I mean."

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin ran a hand through his hair. "She's my… my sister…"

Batgirl gave him a quizzical look, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Metaphorical sister," Robin sighed, "but _her_ real sister is up to something."

"Who is her sister then?" Asked Argent.

"Her name's Wraithe." Said Robin. "And she's really powerful."

"How powerful."

"Really," Robin put emphasis on the word, "really powerful."

"Ah, gotcha.'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra and Beastboy sat on the edge of a med. bay bed.

"Are you alright BB?" Asked Terra.

Beastboy smiled, "I'm okay. It wasn't a bad date, up until the end… hey we stuck together through it all. That's a plus on last time."

Terra nodded. "I suppose."

Beastboy grinned, "we survived."

Terra didn't say anything.

"Slade still worrying you?" Asked Beastboy.

Terra nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Terra, Slade doesn't repeat a apprentices. He won't come after you again."

"And if he does…" Terra's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Then we'll be ready." Beastboy touched her hand. "When there's trouble you know who to call."

Terra shuffled closer to Beastboy. "Thanks BB." She leaned towards him. "You know… there is one thing we missed out on this time." She leaned in closer until their lips almost touched, "Beastboy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wraithe." Raven growled angrily. "I hate her so much…"

"You never told us you had a sister." Said Melvin, lying on the sofa.

"I hate her." Said Raven. "As far as I'm concerned she doesn't exist." There was a whirring sound. "What are you doing Cyborg?"

"Printing off a childsitting roster." Said Cyborg. "I mean, we can't have you looking after em' all the time."

"Thank you Cyborg." Raven massaged her temples. "I definitely need some scheduled meditation time, I am really worried about this whole Wraithe thing. What is she up to?"

"No idea." Cyborg handed Raven a sheet of paper, "what do you think?"

Raven looked it over. "Great." Raven handed it back. "It will be useful to get a bit of time away from this lot."

"Oh come on Rae." Whined Melvin. "Why do you think we need a babysitter. We've got Bobby."

"Bobby's a competent bodyguard." Raven nodded, "but he doesn't have the… special qualifications."

"Like what?"

"What's Bobby going to do if you get hungry? Or if you scrape your knee? Or if you have a nervous breakdown?"

"Nervous breakdown?" Cyborg asked quizzically.

"I'm due for one in a moment if I don't go and meditate." Said Raven, smiling wearily, "and I see you're their scheduled babysitter right now so, see you later."

Raven turned and exited the lounge… and walked straight into Starfire.

"Oh, friend Raven." Starfire smiled. "I am sorry I was not looking where I was going."

"It's fine Star, really." Raven stood up. "How was Beastboy and Terra?"

"Huh?" Starfire seemed momentarily confused.

Raven sighed, "you were supposed to check on them. How were they?"

"Oh," realization dawned, "simply glorious friend Raven. They were… um… what is that word for when two people touch lips in an affectionate way?"

"Er… kissing?" Raven said bemusedly.

"Yes." Said Starfire. "They were kissing."

"Oh…Uh… that's nice… at least they're feeling better…" Raven trailed off.

"Yes." Conceded Starfire. "They are indeed feeling better."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe stood before her followers and raised her hands. "Sister." She proclaimed. "I assure you that soon this world will be ours. The Teen Titans will fall before us."

"How exactly?" Asked Cheshire.

"I'm glad you asked that Cheshire." Said Wraithe. "Before gathering you all together, Blackfire and I traveled to the farthest end of the universe and collected this…" She held up a small glass orb the inside of which was pitch black.

"What is it?" Asked Kitten skeptically.

"An orb of darkness." Said Wraithe. "And it will grant us total domination of the planet."

"How?"

"That I will explain in due time," said Wraithe, placing the orb on a nearby stand. "For now just understand that it is vital that you don't damage it in any way."

"There really aren't a lot of us though." Said Cheshire. "The Brotherhood of Evil summoned together every villain the Titans have ever faced."

"True." Said Wraithe. "And it was their folly. They relied on quantity to work for them. I am relying on quality."  
Cheshire glanced at Kitten, "sure… quality… right…"

Wraithe laughed, "oh come now. You don't think I'd be the most powerful sorceress on the planet and not be able to grant some… special gifts for my new friends."

Kitten raised an eyebrow. "What kind of gifts…?"


	8. Robins Return

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl._

**Chapter 8.**

**Robins Return and a Little Bit of Chaos**

Batgirl sighed, "The best thing for you to do Robin is to get back to your team."

"But what if Wraithe comes back?" Asked Robin.

"From what you've told me it's unlikely." Batgirl smiled. "Besides, I'll have Argent here to help me right?"

Argent nodded.

"Alright." Said Robin. "I probably should go back…"

"If Wraithe is returning," said Batgirl, "then the Titans will need a competent leader."

Robin nodded and a blush crept over his cheeks.

"So it's settled then." Said Argent. "I'll stay here and Robin'll head home." She winked at him. "I'm sure Starfire's missing you."

"Uh, sure." Said Robin. "Absolutely. So, I'll see you guys later."

"Later Robin." Batgirl smiled.

"See you again I'm sure." Added Argent.

Robin nodded and carefully put his helmet on.

Then he leapt onto his bike and roared away through the night.

Thoughts seemed to rise unbidden in his mind. 'Starfire's missing you… probably she is. _But what about Raven. Does she miss you to?_ Well… I suppose so, but why is that important? _You've upset Raven by refusing to tell her what you know._ I know. I feel bad about it. _The sight of her eyes so full of hatred. _Yes, I know. I know… Her eyes… her pale, silky smooth skin… her lips…' Robin shook his head. What was he thinking.

He liked Raven… but not like that… '_Don't deny it boy wonder. She is your world._'

Robin tried to ignore the thoughts but they kept coming stronger and stronger.

He wouldn't…

He didn't…

He couldn't possibly have… a crush…

…on Raven…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven lay on one of the medical bay's beds with a sickly pallor tainting her skin. "Euurgh." She groaned. "That was awful."

Cyborg was sitting next to her with a worried expression. "I know Rae. Just don't worry you'll be fine."

While the drama of everyday life spiraled around the Titans, strange thoughts rose unbidden into their minds.

Raven glared at him. "How do you know? You didn't just swallow half of Plasmus!"

Cyborg smiled sheepishly. _Her eyes really are beautiful._ "Don't worry Rae, this sick feeling should only last for a few more hours."

"Yay." Sighed Raven. _She'd feel a lot better if Robin was here._

Beastboy was laughing, "you know Rae, when Plasmus tries to body-slam you, you don't open your mouth."

"It's hard to chant without opening your mouth!" Snapped Raven. Her face turned a sickly green. "Oooooh… get me a bucket…"

Cyborg handed her a bucket and Raven stuck her face in it and retched.

Terra groaned. "Yuck Rae." She glanced at Beastboy. _He'd be so much cuter if he had jet-black hair and a mask._

Cyborg seemed to find himself captivated with Raven.

Terra began to have second thoughts about Beastboy.

And Ravens thoughts kept drifting off to a certain member of the team.

Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Robin came in through the door of the lounge he received a crushing hug from Starfire.

Right on schedule.

When Starfire finally let go she clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "oh Robin! It is simply glorious to see you home."

Robin smiled, "thanks Star."

Starfires eyes lit up with delight. _She's so cute, almost like a puppy._

Robin tried to ignore the voice. "How were things here?"

"They were fine." Starfire smiled. "Excepting that the Plasmus attacked while you were gone and Raven is in the medical bay." Starfire didn't even have time to blink as Robin rushed past her.

Raven had her eyes closed but opened them upon hearing footsteps. She looked around, "Robin." She whispered, "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"What happened?" Asked Robin with concern.

Raven sat up, "I swallowed too much Plasmus. But I'm feeling better now." She wrapped her arms around Robins neck and kissed him on the cheek.

When Raven leaned back again Robin asked, "what was that for?"

Raven smiled. "Robin, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Mistress of Chaos spins her web of deceit." Wraithe laughed. She was alone in her room and sitting, cross-legged on a large four-poster bed.

A crystal ball was sitting in her lap.

Wraithe smiled. 'Oh those poor foolish Titans, they had no idea.' The image of Robin appeared within the crystal ball.

"Time to end the Titans once and for all." Wraithe gazed intently at the Robin.

Wraithe smiled and muttered an incantation.

She would tear the Titans apart.

From the inside out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg sighed. "I don't know how I can tell her." Said Cyborg.

Beastboy groaned, "listen dude, it's not hard. I told Terra."

"Yeha," Terra started, "listen Beastboy, er… about that…"

She never got to finish because Cyborg cut across her, "yeah okay. So I should just go right up to Raven and say, "I love you."?"

Beastboy nodded, "yep. That's about how it works."

Timmy, Teether and Melvin had been watching Cyborgs dilemma from the couch.

"Major cooties." Said Timmy.

Melvin nodded, "yuk."

The door to the lounge hissed open and Robin and Raven entered.

Holding hands.

Cyborg glared at Robin, "Robin. Why are you holding Ravens hand?"

"Huh?" Robin looked down at their clasped hands. "Oh yeah… well the thing is… we're in love…"

Expressions flickered across Starfires face; shock, worry, tension, anger then confusion. "Oh," she said, "then who are you in love with?" She'd resorted to ignorance to deal with her growing sea of emotions.

"Er…" Said Robin. "Each other I suppose."

No-one even saw Cyborgs fist move.

Robin was flung back against the wall by the force of the punch. "Alright man." Snarled Cyborg. "You knew I liked Raven. You spiteful, twisted little…"

Raven gasped and fled to Robins side. "Robin! Are you alright?"

Robin rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm okay." He glared at Cyborg. "What was that for?"

"Oh don't give me that." Snapped Cyborg. "I thought you liked Starfire. And then you go and do this! What's wrong with you!"

Beastboy glanced at Terra, "uh, I'm confused. What's going on?"

Terra didn't say anything. She was glaring at Raven, "that little witch." She muttered.

"Er, Terra?" Beastboy said loudly. "What's going on?"

Terra looked at Beastboy like she was seeing him for the first time. "Oh, er, Beastboy. Listen, I'm sorry but… I don't love you anymore… sorry. Hope we can still be friends." She hurried off toward Robin.

Beastboy was stunned. "Dude wha…?"

Robin and Cyborg were in an argument while Terra screamed profanities at Raven.

Starfire was looking bewildered.

And Timmy, Teether and Melvin watched the entire scene unfold with growing apprehension.

Melvin felt a tug on her cape. She looked up at the hulking form of Bobby. "What is it?" She asked.

Bobby pointed at a growing patch of shadows in the corner of the room.


	9. Battle in the Tower

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl._

**Chapter 9.**

**Battle in the Tower.**

Melvin walked over to the shadows and poked it tentatively. Nothing happened.

Timmy, Teether and Bobby shuffled up nervously behind her.

"What is it?" Asked Timmy.

Melvin shook her head. "I don't know."

The shadow began to swirl and then flowed out of the room.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Said Melvin.

Timmy shrugged, "ok." It was better then staying around here.

The three children and one imaginary bear followed the shadow out into the hall. Where it stopped and spiraled around the wall.

"Cool." Said Timmy.

Suddenly a shape began to form out of the shadows. A tall female form with long purple hair and a long purple dress. "Hello children." Said the woman. "I am a wall pixie. And I see you are having problems with your friends. Come with me and I can make them all better."

Bobby rumbled uneasily. Melvin looked skeptically at "the wall pixie." "I've never heard of a wall pixie before. What do you do?"

"All kinds of things." Said the pixie. "But mostly I make people happy."

Melvin looked at her, "if you're a pixie then why aren't your ears all pointy?"

The pixie sighed, "you're thinking of elves. Pixies have regular ears."

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." Said Timmy, tugging on Melvins sleeve.

"Fine." Said the pixie. "My name is Wraithe. There, now I'm not a stranger."

"You're still pretty strange." Said Melvin. "If you can make our friends better then you can tell us why they're not happy."

Wraithe gritted her teeth, "they're not happy because you are all bad children."

"Yeah?" Asked Melvin. "Why are we bad children?"

"Because you won't go away with the damn wall pixie!" Shouted Wraithe.

"Ooooh." Said Timmy accusingly. "You said a bad word!"

Wraithe sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this," she cast a shadowy bubble over the three young heroes and Bobby. "You're all coming with me whether you like it or not."

Suddenly Wraithe was bowled over by a green lion.

The lion leapt over to the children and slashed the bubble, causing it to pop.

The lion transformed into Beastboy, "stay away from them," he growled.

Wraithe hovered to her feet. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could hear you shouting." Said Beastboy. He tapped his ear. "Good hearing. Now, what do you want with them?"

"Want?" Asked Wraithe. "I want to get them away from all of the bad language…"

"_You_ said a bad word." Mumbled Timmy.

"I'll be saying a lot more soon." Snarled Wraithe.

"Pixies shouldn't say bad words." Said Melvin.

"Look I'm a bloody Pixie okay?" Snarled Wraithe. "I'm and evil, evil witch!"

"No," said Melvin, "you're to pretty to be a witch. Witches are all ugly."

Wraithe leaned towards the little girl. "I may be pretty on the outside but I am terrifying on the inside."

"Why?" Asked Melvin. "Is it because of all the guts?"

Wraithes eye twitched dangerously and Beastboy hurriedly stepped between the children and the witch.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Want?" Wraithe smiled. "I want to destroy the Teen Titans." She gripped Beastboys throat and lifted him up. "And I will start with you."

Beastboy was about to change into something large when a massive furry fist shot out and smashed Wraithe to on side, causing her to drop the green teen.

Beastboy looked up and saw Bobby looming over him.

Wraithe sprang to her feet. "Oh that's the last straw." She snarled. "Necronum Hezberek Mortix!"

A massive blast of black energy flowed down the hall but Bobby merely waded through it.

He ran up to Wraithe and smashed her to one side with a colossal fist.

Wraithe slowly got to her feet. "So, resistant to magic are you? Then let's see how you deal with this…" Black energy flowed over Wraithes body and her shape began to change.

Bobby lunged forward and smacked to with his other fist.

"Hey no fair!" Snarled Wraithe. "You've got to give me time to change!"

Bobby rumbled angrily and brought a foot down on the prone witch.

Wraithe changed before his eyes.

Within seconds she'd become a massive creature whos long black body filled the hall. Wraithe gripped Bobbys foot in two claws and shoved him backwards.

Wraithe had become a massive wingless dragon.

She snarled and swept her tail around, pummeling Bobby into the ground.

A large green tiger lunged at her but Wraithe merely smacked him with a claw and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Bobby lashed out at her again and Wraithe grabbed him in her massive jaws and shook him from side to side.

"Bobby!" Screamed Melvin.

Wraithe dropped the bear and smashed him with a claw, again and again.

Wraithe picked up the broken bear and flung him to one side where he feebly struggled to rise.

"I did just want you children out the way." She snarled. "But I suppose incinerating you will do just as well." She inhaled and prepared to let loose a massive burst of flame.

But then she noticed something.

Tears were pricking at Timmy's eyes and he seemed to be struggling to contain something.

Bobby, sensing danger, staggered to his feet and flung himself protectively over Melvin, Teether and Beastboy.

That's when hurricane Timmy hit.

Massive tantrum waves rolled from the brawling child pushing Wraithe back.

As the shock waves hit her they slowly tore apart her dragon form, leaving Wraithe in her human self to be buffeted about by the fierce onslaught.

The tantrum waves blew the hallway door apart and shattered many windows.

The Titans, who had been too busy fighting each other to notice anything going on in the hall, looked up as Wraithe was blown straight through a window and out over the sea.

Then the Titans found the waves rolling over them.

Cyborg grabbed Raven and Terra and Starfire gripped Robins collar and dug her fingers into the wall as wave after wave swept over them for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually the waves subsided.

"I think I've lost my voice." Croaked Timmy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven handed Timmy a cup of herbal tea. Timmy made a face. "Drink it." Said Raven. "It'll help."

Terra was sewing up the injuries Bobby had sustained from his fight with Wraithe.

Bobby whined.

"Oh just grow up you big baby." Snapped Terra. "I'm almost done."

Robin rubbed his head, "okay, what just happened?"

"Timmy had a tantrum." Stated Melvin.

"No I mean before that." Said Robin wearily.

"It's obvious, Wraithe cast a spell over all of us so we would destroy one another." Said Raven.

"Then why wasn't Star and me affected?" Asked Beastboy.

Raven sighed, "I think Wraithe believed that it would cause more chaos if a few of us were to keep their... affections."

"So," Beastboy looked at Terra. "Do you still like me?"

Terra wrapped her arms around his neck. "How could I ever like anyone else as much as you?"

Starfire turned to Robin. "And you… do not love Raven?"

Robin shook his head.

"What about you Rae?" Asked Cyborg. "Still having feelings for the boss?"

Raven shook her head. "How about you?"

"Nah," said Cyborg, "I'm sorry Rae, I like you an all but… not like that."

"Okay sure." Said Beastboy. "One more question. How did the spell break?"

"Easy." Said Raven, "Timmy's tantrum waves were powerful enough to shatter Wraithes spell."

Melvin patted Timmy on the back. "Nice crying back there."

Timmy groaned. "My throat hurts and this tea's yukky."

Raven glanced at the others. "We now know that Wraithe's out to get us. But why?"

Robin thought about it, "she's probably got Cheshire on her side, she has something big that eats raw meat and she's tried to destroy us."

"Twice." Added Terra.

Robin looked at her.

Terra shook her head, "don't ask."

"So," said Raven, "it seems like she's planning something big."

"Indeed." Agreed Starfire. "But what?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire was sitting on a couch in a large living room when Wraithe entered. Blackfire looked up. And laughed. "What happened to you? Tornado?"

"Ha ha ha." Said Wraithe dryly. "No, I was trying out a new turbo-hairdryer." She sat down next to her friend. "Blackfire, take a memo. Never work with children or animals. Ever."

Blackfire smirked. "So our next course of action is…?"

Wraithe sighed, "our next course of action, Blackfire, is to forget about the Titans for now, and concentrate on phase three."

Kitten came through a side door. "Oooo, phase three?"

"That's what I said."

Kitten waved a hand and the door closed behind her. "These powers are so cool!" She exclaimed.

Wraithe smiled. "And now is your chance to use them. Get ready ladies. Because we're going hero hunting!"


	10. Hero Termination

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 10.**

**Hero Termination**

"Our main enemies," said Wraithe, "are organized heroes. And they fall under the three groups, the Titans, the Titans East, the Justice League and the Doom Patrol."

"Alright." Said Blackfire. "Why?"

Wraithe smiled, "because they act as rallying points for the heroes that lie elsewhere around the world. Now, I need you four to go to Titans east headquarters… and get creative."

Cheshire flared her 'claws,' "I'm good at getting creative."

"Good," said Wraithe, "and I will deal with the League. The Titans and Doom Patrol can wait… for now."

"If you couldn't beat the Titans then how can you stop the Justice League?" Asked Kitten.

Wraithe glared at her, "I underestimated the Titans, but I won't make that mistake again. Now, you know what you have to do, so hurry up and do it!"

"Er…" Kitten tentatively raised a hand.

"What is it Kitten?" Sighed Wraithe.

"Er… do we have a name?" Asked Kitten.

"What do you mean do we have a name?" Wraithe groaned.

"Does our group have a name?" Said Kitten, smiling weakly.

Wraithe thought for a moment. "The _Coven_."

Kitten raised an eyebrow, "the Coven?"

Wraithe nodded, "the Coven, in terms of witchcraft a gathering of witches. Does that suit us?"

Kitten held up a hand that was wreathed in black magic. "Oh yeah."

Kitten, Cheshire and the Chrysalis hunter darted out of room.

Blackfire didn't move.

"Want do want Blackfire?" Asked Wraithe.

"There was something holding you back," stated Blackfire, "wasn't there?"

"Hmm?" Said Wraithe. "I have no idea to what you're referring to."

"Raven." Said Blackfire. "You can't hurt her. Every time you have the chance you fail."

"Pah!" Snorted Wraithe. "Lies."

"Oh really?" Blackfire raised an eyebrow. "A while ago you had the chance to take all of Raven's powers (_A/N: See the story "Kaylin."_) but you didn't. You're not going to tell me you didn't finish the ritual because your mother threatened to ground you, are you? Or how about recently, the all powerful Wraithe wasn't beaten by a child was she?"

Wraithe growled, "just get rid of the Titans East and leave me alone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reports. Bumblebee hated them.

How on earth did Robin manage, he had more teammates and more villains to write reports on.

She groaned and filed another piece of paper.

And to believe that Speedy complained about having to tidy the lounge occasionally.

Bumblebee heard her door hiss open. She glanced around.

There was no one there.

Bumblebee sighed and went over to close the door. The systems must be on the fritz.

That would mean she'd have to file another report.

She went back to her desk.

Lousy reports. Maybe if she stared at them enough they'd disappear.

They didn't.

Bumblebee sighed and started writing again.

Then something clear and gooey dropped down from the roof and spattered on the paperwork.

Oh great, now the roof was leaking.

Bumblebee looked up. And something with claws and a lot of teeth dropped down from the roof towards her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mopping the floor, mopping the stupid floor. Speedy groaned.

He'd rather be doing anything rather then mopping the floor.

Bumblebee had it easy, all she had to do was file reports and how hard could that be?

Ha, how hard could that _bee_? Heh heh, he'd have to write that one down…

On second thought it wasn't that funny.

Speedy grimaced when he heard footsteps approaching.

It was probably Bumblebee and she'd probably complain that he hadn't finished yet…

It wasn't Bumblebee.

"Hello Speedy." Said a sinister yet oddly seductive voice. "Remember me."

Speedy dropped his mop and drew out his bow. "How did you get in here Cheshire?"

"I have my ways." Cheshire raised her claws. "Ready for another defeat?"

"Not this time." Speedy notched and arrow. "Ready?"

"Always."

Speedy unleashed a barrage of arrows. Cheshire swept her arm and a shield of black magic sprang up.

The arrows exploded on contact but failed to harm Cheshire.

"Since when can you do that?" Speedy asked, incredulous.

"Since now." Cheshire leapt at him, claws ready to slice.

Speedy countered her attack with his bow, using it like a bo-staff. "I've had it reinforced. Let's see you cut it in half now."

"Gladly." She leapt at him again.

Cheshire landed a kick that Speedy blocked with his bow and then followed with a swipe from her claws.

Speedy ducked to avoid the strike and caught Cheshires arm. He grabbed her other arm but Cheshire brought her feet up and kicked him into the chest.

"Ow," said Speedy, "those high heels really hurt."

"Thank you." Cheshire prepared to strike again.

"You know," said Speedy, "you're kinda' cute."

"How charming. But it won't save you." She raised her arm and fired a hex of black magic at the roof, which promptly collapsed on Speedy.

Cheshire heard screaming and turned to see Mas Y Menos speed past, dragging a screaming Kitten, who had somehow gotten her laser whip tangled around one of their legs.

"Idiot." Sighed Cheshire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire skimmed low over the pool. "Come out, come out where ever you are…"

Aqualad suddenly burst from the water, grabbed Blackfires leg and dragged her in.

After a few moments electricity danced over the water. Aqualad leapt out, steam pouring off him.

A few moments later Blackfire rose up behind him. She pointed to a gem on a golden chain around her neck, "like it? It's the Jewel of Charta. It means that you can never defeat me."

Aqualad raised his arms and a wall of water rose up and washed over Blackfire. She summoned a spherical shield of black magic. "You see? I have friends in high places."

She made the shield explode outwards, blowing Aqualad over.

"This IS fun!" Exclaimed Blackfire.

Aqualad staggered upright. "What do you want?"

A starbolt formed on Blackfires hand, "to destroy you." She blew a veritable barrage of starbolts at the Atlantian.

Aqualad leapt and dodged, getting slightly singed by the onslaught.

As a starbolt shot passed his head Aqualad knew he couldn't keep this up much longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee landed a flurry of kicks on the Chrysalis Eater, but it raised a claw and blocked the oncoming blows. With a swipe from its other claw the massive creature sent Bumblebee careening into a wall.

"Mmmm," crooned the creature, "you look good enough to eat."

"Oh, I don't think so." Bumblebee unfurled her wings and soared down the hall.

The Chrysalis Eaters eyes flashed, "no one can flee from me." She tore down the hallway.

As she ran black magic flowed from her and covered the walls, roof and floor.

The door at the end of the hall was covered in black magic and slammed shut.

Bumblebee stopped and whirled around. "Alright, you wanna' fight, then let's fight." She took out her stingers and lunged.

The Chrysalis Eater batted her aside and smashed her to the ground with her colossal claw.

Suddenly the door burst off the wall and Mas Y Menos ran through, still dragging Kitten.

The Chrysalis eater sighed and lashed out, catching the twin heroes one in each claw.

Kitten got shakily to her feet. She brushed herself down and glared at Mas, "alright I've had it! You two are so dead!"

It was at that point that she was bowled over by a kick from Bumblebee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheshire was kneeling on Speedys chest with a claw held against his throat when Blackfire came in, dragging Aqualad along behind her. "What did Wraithe want us to do with this lot again?" She asked.

Cheshire sighed, "dispose of then in any way possible."

"How a bout we make this fun?" Suggested Blackfire. She raised one hand and conjured a starbolt and a ball of black magic simultaneously. The two swirled together and Blackfire hurled the mixture at the floor. The ball of energy expanded and formed a large swirling vortex.

"What do we do now?" Asked Cheshire.

Blackfire grinned, "throw em' in. And they could end up anywhere in any dimension."

She held up the unconscious Aqualad and dropped him in.

Cheshire smiled behind her mask. "Ooo, nasty." She gently helped Speedy up, still holding the claws against his throat. "Go on then. Either jump in the vortex or have your throat slit."

Speedy glanced at the magical swirling maelstrom. "Is there a third option?"

Cheshire shoved him in.

There was a clattering sound behind the two and the Chrysalis Hunter crawled over.

She had Mas clutched in one claw, Menos and Bumblebee in the other and Kitten slung over her shoulder. "What you doing. " She rumbled.

Blackfire pointed at the vortex, "throwing away bad rubbish."

The Chrysalis Hunter surveyed the vortex for a few seconds.

Then she hurled the remainder of Titans East in. The swirling colors within the vortex were making her too queasy to eat anyway.

"What about this one?" She motioned towards Kitten. "She's useless."

Blackfire shrugged. "Wraithe probably won't be happy if we lose her. Might as well keep her."

Blackfire turned to the vortex and spread her hands apart. The she slowly brought her hands together, closing it for good.

She smiled. "That's them dealt with." She glanced around. "Now, who wants to raid the fridge?"


	11. Magic and Flames

A/N: Just some advise about this chapter, it makes quite a few references to the previous story "Kaylin." Reading Kaylin first is not exactly necessary, but it does make this easier to follow.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 11.**

**Magic and Flames**

In an entirely different dimension…

A dimension bleaker then most and not entirely different from the one in Ravens mind.

This is the Dark Dimension.

And it is here that an epic battle is being fought.

Again.

In a ruined castle on an island in the middle of a green sea two ancient enemies fought.

"_And so it came to pass that I, Rorek of Nol, did lay siege to the dread Dragon Malchior."_

Malchior lumbered forwards and blew a long stream of flame. Rorek raised a shield of white magic, the flame flowed over the shield but to no effect.

Malchior stopped his assault and launched himself into the air.

"Don't think you can get away so easily Malchior!" Called Rorek.

White magic lanced from his fingers, tearing a large stone from the ground. Rorek leapt onto it and hovered into the air. He sailed toward Malchior, drawing his sword _Dragonsbane_.

"Picked up some new tricks have you?" Laughed Malchior.

Rorek leapt off the rock swiping his sword across Malchiors nose.

As Rorek plummeted towards the ground long tendrils of magic spread from his fingers, latching onto the stone walls of the castle and lowering the wizard, slowly, towards the ground.

Malchior rubbed his snout with on claw, "very sharp sword that." He roared and blew out a massive ball of fire towards Rorek.

Rorek leapt back but was knocked over by the force of the blast.

"I've picked up a few new tricks myself," said Malchior, "Hezberek Necronum Mortix!"

Flames flowed from his mouth, like water rather then fire, and streamed along the ground towards the wizard.

Rorek pressed his hands against the ground and a wave of white magic rolled over the flames, extinguishing it.

"Oh please." Sighed Rorek. "That's was of the oldest spells in the book."

"Really?" Said Malchior. "Which one? I've done quite a lot of reading you know. Leigonante Asavell Warrians!" Flames launched from his mouth, except when they hit the ground this time the formed into a ten-foot tall, man-shaped edifice wielding two flaming blades. Malchior launched a continued stream of flame into the creature, in order to fuel it.

Rorek ducked a sword thrust and dived under the creatures guard, driving his blade upwards and slicing it in two.

But the flames reformed and the creature struck again.

Rorek leapt out of the way, "Everen Noorian Balthast!" White magic sprang from his fingertips and smothered the beast, extinguishing it.

"Very impressive Malchior." Said Rorek. "But are you ready for this…?" He was cut off as something appeared between the two combatants, a swirling vortex of black and purple.

Malchior landed behind Rorek. "Did you do that?" He whispered.

Rorek shook his head. "No, someone's opened up a dimensional rift…" He caught sight of the dragons look of confusion. "Haven't read about that yet have you? Well what happens is, someone opens a hole in time and space and holes appear in every dimension. Anything that gets caught in the hole could come out in any of the others."

"Ah," Malchior nodded. "Id it possible to get sucked in?"

"Only into the original one, the rest expel their contents." Rorek looked at the vortex with apprehension.

"So I suppose we just wait until it fades," said Malchior, "and then commence our battle. And this time, you will die."

Rorek waved the words aside, "no, there's something wrong. I can sense it."

"So what?" Roared Malchior. "Why should I care about what goes on in a different dimension?"

Rorek was listening, he summoned a portal of swirling white magic.

"Where are you going?" Snapped Malchior.

Rorek looked at the vortex, "it's in Ravens dimension. I have to go to her."

"What?" Barked Malchior. "You're just leaving? Because of a girl you've only met once? In a dimension you've never been to?"

"I could sense something through that portal," Said Rorek, "something is happening and I would like to help Raven. Like she helped us."

Malchior sighed, "then I'm coming with you. I'm fed up with always searching for you, I will have my revenge for those thousand years I was trapped in that god forsaken book."

Rorek nodded, "good," he looked at Malchior, "do you want to go first?"

"Absolutely not!" Snapped Malchior. "For all I know it's a trap."

Rorek sighed and leapt in.

Malchior prepared to follow. He smiled to himself, 'oh Rorek, that blue cloaked wench has really changed you. Don't think I didn't notice your new blue scarf.'

With that thought he leapt into the vortex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rorek landed with a thump on something hard. "Ow." He stood up and brushed himself off.

Then a massive beast came charging towards him.

Glaring insect-like eyes and a squat body the creature roared towards him, apparently on some kind of wheels.

Rorek dove out of the way. He watched in shock as several more beasts roared past.

Rorek realized that there were several people standing around watching him with wide eyes.

He stood up again. "Er… hello."

One who was apparently a child pointed and said, "ooh, cool. It's one of the Teen Titans!" His mother tugged him away.

"Come on Jeremy, it's rude to point."

That's when Malchior appeared.

After about ten minutes Rorek turned to the dragon, "you know what Malchior? There is nothing like a dragon to clear out just about anywhere."

"And I haven't even done anything yet." Malchior smiled. "But that's about to change."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Titans tower the alarm was sounding.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin instantly leapt into action.

Beastboy was looking at the monitor. "Yeah… Big trouble."

"What kind of big trouble?" Asked Raven.

Beastboy glanced at her. "Er… well… big dragon trouble…"

Ravens eyes widened, "no…"

Beastboy nodded, "yeah."

Raven sighed and clenched a hand into a fist. "Beastboy, stay here with the children. This is personal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans GO!" Robin lunged at Malchior with his twin-birdarang sword raised. He struck the dragon on the side of the face.

Starfire flew past and blasted a barrage of starbolts, closely followed by a pulse from Cyborgs cannon.

Terra tore up a huge piece of the pavement, hurling it at Malchior, where it shattered on impact, raising a huge cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared it revealed Malchior completely unharmed. "Oh come now. I thought we were past all this."

Raven appeared in front of him, "think again. This time I'll break you for good! Azarath Metrion Zin…!" Before she could cast her spell a large hand of white magic gripped her and bore her towards the ground. "What's going on? Let me go!"

"As you wish Lady Raven." Said a voice behind her.

Raven spun around. "Rorek?"

"Yes, bloody Rorek." Sighed Malchior. "He gets the welcome reception. What do I get? A sword shoved up my nose."

Raven glanced at him. "What's going on?"

Rorek placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was hoping you could tell me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans and Rorek were seated at their favorite table in their favorite pizza place.

Malchior was there only by default, because a majority of him was out in the street.

"Wraithe?" Said Rorek. "Isn't she your sister? The one that tried to take your powers?"

"Yes." Said Raven. "That would be her."

"Do you know what she is up to?" Asked Rorek.

Raven shook her head. "No, but I bet it's something big."

Rorek nodded, "I sensed as much."

Raven looked at Malchior, "and he's here because…?"

"He wanted to help." Said Rorek.

"I did not!" Snarled Malchior. "I just lack anything better to do." He smiled. "Of course, I like the way this 'Wraithe' thinks. Perhaps there is a place for me at her side."

Raven shook her head, "I doubt it. Wraithe is a definite feminist. One of her major complaints is that there aren't enough female supervillains in the world."

"Ah," Malchior nodded, "alright then."

"So," said Starfire, "the Malchior is on our side?"

"It seems that way." Said Rorek.

Starfire lunged at Malchior, "then welcome friend Malchior! Please where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend?"

Malchiors eyes narrowed. "Don't make me hurt you."

Starfire backed away nervously.

Rorek sighed. "Malchior isn't very friendly. But Noble Starfire, I would be honored to be your acquaintance."

Starfire squealed and hugged him. There was a creaking sound as his armor bent out of shape.

Malchior smiled. "My word. She's more likely to kill him then I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire walked into Wraithes study, followed by Kitten. "Hey Wraithe."

Wraithe looked at Blackfire. "Oh good, you're back. So… did you remove them?"

Blackfire smiled. "The Titans East won't be back in a hurry."

Wraithe smiled, "good."

Blackfire glanced at Kitten, "but our little Kitten needs some practice."

Wraithe nodded, "fine, I'll deal with that later. But first… I have a message to send."


	12. Wraithes Threat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 12.**

**Wraithes Threat**

Rorek and Raven sat on the edge of the couch in the Titans lounge. Rorek had managed to beat the dents out of his armor.

Rorek leaned towards the gothic teen. "What exactly are they doing?" He motioned towards Beastboy and Cyborg.

Raven sighed, "playing one of their odious video games. It's designed to dissolve their brains and keep them quiet."

Rorek nodded. "Oh."

Robin suddenly burst in. "Beastboy, switch off your game!"

"Dude wha…!" Beastboy exclaimed but Robin had already switched channels to the news.

"Sssh, watch and listen." Robin pointed at the screen.

The news reporter seemed to be talking about a forest fire somewhere else on the planet.

"Dude wha…" Beastboy repeated.

Robin glared at him, "keep quiet and watch."

A different news reporter appeared on the screen. "And in late breaking news someone known only as Wraithe has sent this message to every world leader on the planet."

The image of Wraithe appeared on the screen. She was in a darkened room and smiling pleasantly. "Greetings to you all. I am Wraithe. I send this message to all world leaders: Declare me the new ruler of the planet or I'll activate this…" She held up a small glass orb that appeared to be filled with shadow. "This is an orb of darkness. If I drop it then the entire planet will be encased in clinging darkness so absolute that no light will ever shine through. Everyone on the planet will be, in effect, blind. You have a fortnight to comply. I believe it's ample time. Oh yes, and if you believe your precious Justice League will stop me then you are to be sorely disappointed. Those others who wish to challenge me are welcome to. Try to make the right choice."

The news reporter appeared again. "The Justice League have been placed under lockdown by Wraithe," an image appeared showing the Watchtower surrounded by a black aura. "Now our next breaking story, thumbtacks found in dog food…"

Robin switched it off.

Raven sighed. "I thought she'd try something like this."

Robin looked at her, "can that orb really do what she says it can."

Raven nodded, "if Wraithe says it can, then it can. She doesn't mess around."

"And is anyone else likely to believe her?" Asked Robin.

"No," said Raven, "and that's the problem. I imagine their going to think it's just a prank. Which is why we have to stop her."

"No offence." Said Beastboy. "But Wraithe just shut down the Watchtower! Do we even stand a chance?"

"I hope so." Said Raven. "Because we're going to try anyway."

"I will fight alongside you until the end." Said Rorek.

"That's sweet," said Raven, "but it will take more then that to beat her."

"How about Timmy?" Suggested Melvin.

"That was a fluke." Sighed Raven. "Next time Wraithe won't go down so easily." She raised her hood. "I have to meditate." She turned and left the room.

Rorek sighed. "I'll go and talk to Malchior, he knows how a criminal mind works."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Beastboy.

Robin shook his head, "do whatever Raven and Rorek come up with. This is their area."

The alarm went off. "And that," said Robin, "is our area." He rushed over to the monitor. "Plasmus is loose downtown and Rancid's robbing convenience store's. Beastboy, watch the kids. Starfire, we'll deal with Rancid. Cyborg, you Terra and Raven deal with Plasmus. Oh yeah, see if Rorek wants to help you."

Raven appeared behind him in a swirl of shadows. "I'm sure he'll be delighted."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plasmus squelched down the street. He tore a hole in the pavement and grabbed a sewer pipe.

Suddenly the pavement reared up and bowled Plasmus over.

"I wouldn't eat that." Said Terra. "You don't know where it's been."

"Titans!" Said Cyborg. "And wizard. GO!"

Malchior watched the three Titans and one wizard launch themselves towards Plasmus. He was hovering in the air above their heads just so he could watch the proceedings.

What kind of villain would he be if he helped?

Raven soared towards Plasmus and blasted a wave of black magic at the beast, shearing off its arm.

Rorek summoned a wall of white magic to hold it down while Cyborg and Terra hurled a barrage of sonic blasts and boulders respectively.

Raven smiled and warmed up a spell to finish the oozing monster. "Azarath Metrion…" Before she could finish Plasmus spat a glob of slime at her, hitting the Goth girl in the face.

Raven tried vainly to prize the goo off her face but it was stuck and just stretched like some kind of rubber.

Raven realized that she couldn't breathe. Her view dimmed and she plummeted towards the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven woke up on the Titans sofa in the lounge. She noticed Rorek, Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra staring at her in concern.

She looked down. "Okay." She said. "What just happened and why am I covered in drool?"

"Er, I'll cover that one." Said Cyborg. "Goo boy shot you down. But Malchior saved you."

"Yeah." Said Terra. "In his mouth."

"And I must say you taste delicious." Said a deep voice from the window.

Raven looked in its direction. "Thank you Malchior. But wouldn't it have been less messy to catch me in your claw or something?"

"True." Said Malchior. He appeared to smile. "But it's not as fun."

Raven visibly shuddered.

Rorek knelt down beside her. "I am sorry I didn't catch you Lady Raven." He said sadly. "I'll understand if you can never forgive my negligence."

Raven sighed. "It's not your fault. But thanks anyway Malchior."

"Don't think it will become a regular thing." The dragon withdrew his head from the window. "Because I still hate you."

"Looks like somebody needs a time-out." Muttered Cyborg.

"He's had a thousand years "time-out." Said Rorek.

"Sounds a little harsh." Said Terra.

Rorek smiled behind his scarf. "Don't let his gentleness and kind hearted demeanor fool you." He said dryly. "Malchior is a force to be reckoned with. And he's black hearted to the core. He deserved his imprisonment."

"Okay." Said Cyborg. "So… do you know what to do about Wraithe?"

"Haven't had the time." Said Raven. "What with getting suffocated by Plasmus and almost being eaten by a dragon."

"Why do you always get to do all the fun stuff?" Asked Terra, grinning.

Raven sighed. "I don't know. Just lucky I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this was a major waste of time." Sighed Wraithe. Her small Coven was standing in an open field and the Doom Patrol lay around the place in varying states of unconsciousness. "I thought the Doom Patrol were tough. Oh well." She opened a portal in the ground and several large black hands extended from it, dragging the Doom Patrol in.

The Chrysalis eater growled. "Can't I eat them? I'm starving."

"You wouldn't like them," said Wraithe, "one's too chewy, ones metallic and one keeps losing his soul."

"Fine." Growled the Chrysalis eater. "What I really long for is Tamaranean meat!"

Blackfire edged away from her.

"Patience," said Wraithe, "you should save your appetite. For Starfire of course."

"Yes." Crooned the Chrysalis eater. "Vengeance will be as sweet as any meal."

Wraithe nodded. "Good. So, next order of business; prove my threat wasn't a bluff."

"Oh yeah?" Said Blackfire, "how?"

"Simple," said Wraithe, she held up a small orb. "This one is a smaller version of our special weapon. So let's give a city a… blackout."

"Oh yes?" Said Blackfire. "Which one?"

Wraithe smiled. "Oh, I don't know…" She pretended to think. "How about… oh…. Jump City?"

"Oh no." Exclaimed Blackfire, mockingly. "But your own sister lives there."

"Exactly."


	13. Darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 13.**

**Darkness**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Chanted Raven. She was hovering, cross-legged on the roof of the tower. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Ravens mind flowed out from her in a wave, swarming over the earth, searching and probing. She could sense the minds of everyone on earth. The more powerful the mind, the more pronounced it became. It took hours of meditation to reach this state of mind, but no one was going to bother her. Not now.

There! Shining like a beacon was a mind of raw power and malice. 'I've got you now Wraithe.' Thought Raven.

_Oh? Is that what you think?_ Wraithes voice echoed in Ravens head. _Silly girl. I've got you._

Raven gasped and clutched her head in pain. She fell to the ground panting.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Raven goaded herself. 'Never, ever, think. Now she's probably blocked her mind off and it's all my fault!"

Raven stood up. She hadn't got a lot from Wraithe, but she could sense something…

Wraithe was coming.

Raven spun around and raced towards the edge of the roof. When she reached it she leapt off and floated towards the ground.

She landed next to the massive form of Malchior. "Well, well, Raven. This is a pleasant surprise." He rumbled.

"Wraithe's coming!" Raven blurted out, "I know it!"

"Of course." Malchior smiled. "I don't disbelieve anything you say."

Raven scowled. "She's going to do something to the city but I don't know what!"

Malchior spread his wings. "Then let us go sweet Raven."

"Don't call me that." Raven snarled.

"Absolutely." Malchior launched himself into the air.

Raven hesitated, then launched herself after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra and Beastboy were curled up together on the couch.

Terra's head was resting on Beastboys shoulder and the green shapeshifter had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Terra tilted her head and gazed at Beastboy. "Beastboy…"

The green shapeshifter glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"You know… a short while ago…? When Wraithe was pretending to be Slade?"

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah."

Terra hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Beastboy looked confused. "For what?"

"I was afraid." Terra murmured. "And I wasn't able to help you." She looked up at him again. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Dude, don't worry about it." Beastboy grinned. "Slade scares all of us."

Terra nodded.

Suddenly the windows rattled as Malchior soared past followed by a blue cloaked girl.

"Dude!" Beastboy leapt up. "Where are they going?"

Terra shook her head, "no idea? D'you think it's something to do with Wraithe?"

"Absolutely." The soft male voice came from behind them. Terra and Beastboy turned.

"Rorek." Breathed Terra. "Don't DO that!"  
"I'm sorry." Said Rorek. He turned his gaze to the window. "If they are pursuing Wraithe then we must follow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe sat on the edge of a building with the orb clutched in her hands. She threw it into the air and caught it.

She gazed around at the city. "Busy little people leading busy little lives." She murmured. "It almost seems a shame to bring their little world crashing down." She smiled. "Almost."

She sighed. "Hello Rorek."

Rorek appeared behind her. "How did you know?"

Wraithe smiled. "I have my ways."

"What are you doing?" Rorek stepped towards her.

"Why do you care?" Wraithe threw the orb up and caught it again.

Rorek raised a hand slightly and white magic began to form on his fingertips.

Wraithe didn't turn around. "I do think you want to do that."

"Why not?" More magic began to form on Roreks hand.

Wraithe smirked. "Because I can do this!" She leapt to her feet and whirled around, pointing a finger at Roreks chest.

Roreks arms were clamped to his sides and he was raised off the ground. Black magic crackled over his form.

"So this is the most powerful wizard in the world?" Laughed Wraithe. "Unbelievable."

"So this is how you grade power?" Rorek snarled. "Your magic may be powerful but you are heartless and that makes you weak."

"Oh really?" Wraithe raised an eyebrow. "So that's it? You are powerful because you have a heart and love conquers all etc. etc." She sighed. "Well if that is your argument then I'm afraid you are really in over your head." She swept her swept arm and Rorek was flung to the ground. "You." Said Wraithe. She raised her hand and Rorek was drawn to his feet. "Are." She clenched her fingers into a fist and Rorek winced in pain. "Weak!" She flung her arm out once more and Rorek was hurled off the roof.

"You're going to regret that." The voice came from the edge of the roof Rorek had disappeared over. Terra ascended upwards on a boulder with Rorek standing beside her. A large green eagle was perched on her shoulder.

"Oh dear." Wraithe grinned. "The cavalry has arrived."

"Indeed it has." Starfire appeared behind Terra, carrying Cyborg with her. Robin also leapt lightly onto the roof.

"Too bad there's nothing you can do." Wraithe raised her arms. She launched herself into the air and a dome of black magic formed over the "cavalry."

Wraithe laughed. "Too bad I was hoping for a challenge."

"Then a challenge you shall have!" A massive shape lunged out of the air and snapped at Wraithe with colossal jaws.

"Malchior!" Laughed Wraithe. "Thank goodness. I was afraid I wouldn't get a work out today."

"Oh it's not just me." Malchior blew a stream of flame. Wraithe nimbly leapt aside.

Then Raven suddenly appeared before the witch and hit her in the face. Hard.

Wraithe rubbed her nose. "A little unorthodox Raven. But a working technique."

Raven glared. "Stop what you're doing now before you do something you'll regret."

"Silly girl." Wraithe smiled. "I regret nothing." She let go of the orb of darkness. Raven made to catch it but Wraithe caught her wrist.

Malchior streaked past the two and caught the orb lightly in his mouth.

Wraithe hurled Raven to one side and struck out with a stream of black magic on the dragon's neck.

Malchior snarled and dropped the orb, which Raven deftly caught.

Wraithe lunged for her sister but Malchior caught the back of her dress in his teeth, swinging his head and throwing the witch to one side. He blasted a stream of fire at her.

Raven clutched the orb to her chest and launched herself away from Wraithe, but a large black hand gripped her cape, dragging her back.

Raven turned and saw Wraithe, both arms encased in shadow and increased to a gigantic size. One hand had caught Raven and the other had increased so much that it was holding Malchior in an unbreakable grip. "Well, well." Said Wraithe. "This is fun."

"Wraithe don't!" Raven tried to reason. "You don't want to do this!"

Wraithe dragged her forwards. "I think I do." She let go of Raven and her arms decreased in size. "Now Raven, I'll give you a choice. Give me the orb," she encased Malchior in a black orb." Or I'll do this." She clenched her fist and the orb began to shrink. And Raven could here Malchior bellowing in pain. "Of course I'm sure you don't really care about the dragon that broke your heart." She clenched her fist again and Malchiors cries of pain reached a higher pitch.

Raven looked at the orb in her hand and then at the black sphere holding Malchior. She closed her eyes. "Fine." She hovered closer to Wraithe. "Take it. But I implore you one last time… don't do this." She held the orb out to Wraithe.

Wraithe gently took it from her. "Thank you." She smirked. "But you're so gullible." She clenched her fist as hard as she could.

Raven watched in horror as the sphere containing Malchior shrunk to the size of a bowling ball and Malchior screams reached an agonizing pitch.

Wraithe laughed. "Oh yes, you can keep that." She mentally hurled the "Malchior" at Raven. The sphere struck her with the force of a cannonball, bowling her over.

Raven hurtled out of the air, losing consciousness as she fell.

Wraithe sighed. "Such a foolish girl" She looked at the orb of darkness in her hand and clenched her fist until it shattered.

And darkness swept over the city.


	14. Chibi Malchior

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 14.**

**Chibi Malchior**

Darkness.

That's all Raven saw.

And it was all she would ever see.

"Raven?" The voice was filled with concern.

Raven groaned. "Is it dark?"

"Er…" The voice hesitated. "Well… some of it is."

Raven opened her eyes.

And saw Starfire leaning over her, looking concerned.

"What's going on?" Raven sat up and saw the others all standing around her.

"Rorek managed to break Wraithe spell." Said Starfire. "Then we saw you fall. Beastboy saved you and the something came from Wraithes hand."

"What?" Raven dreaded the answer.

"Darkness." Said Rorek. "Enveloping darkness that covered the city in a shroud so thick no light can penetrate it."

"We fled from the darkness as fast as we could." Said Starfire. "And we were fortunate that it stopped halfway over the sea."

Raven looked out the window. And saw the darkness covering the city.

She hung her head. "I could have stopped it." She said quietly. "But I was… weak… Wraithe was threatening Malchior and I… I shouldn't have cared… but I couldn't let her hurt him…" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with caring for someone." Said Starfire. "Even Malchior."

"Speaking of which," said Rorek, "where is Malchior."

Raven turned to him. "Malchior is… gone…"

"Gone?" A shrill voice snarled." I am not gone! I am Malchior."

Raven felt searing pain in her shoulder as a tiny dragon scampered out of the folds of her cloak and clawed its way onto her shoulder.

Everyone looked at him. Malchior glowered.

"Er… " Raven glanced at Rorek.

"Wow…" Beastboy whispered.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Starfire. "He is so adorable!"

"I'm not adorable!" Snarled Malchior. He was about ten inches in height.

"Oh, I don't know." Rorek seemed to be trying not to laugh. "I think it's a good look for you."

Malchior glared at him.

Raven gently lifted Malchior off her shoulder. She held him up to her face by his wings. "Er… Malchior… are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright!" He barked. "I'm… I'm…"

"Tiny?" Suggested Terra.

"Cute?" Offered Starfire.

"I don't want to be cute!" Malchior wailed. "I am Malchior the terrifying!"

"Terrifyingly cute." Said Starfire.

Malchior growled. "Alright, so we've established the fact that I'm tiny. Now shall we worry about the city enshrouded in darkness?"

Raven let go of him and Malchior hovered to the ground. "He's right." She said. "What do we do now? The city's a major hazard. No one can see anything."

"Look's like Wraithe won this time." Said Terra glumly.

"Possibly." Said Raven. "But there could be a way to remove the darkness from the city. If we had enough light."

"Oh come on." Snapped Beastboy. "Who knows that much about light?"

"More to the point." Mused Robin. "Who's so fanatical about light that they'd know how to drown out the darkness."

Everyone stared at him. "Somehow boy wonder," said Raven, "you always manage to find an answer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of the city, just out of reach of the darkness is Jump City prison.

Contained in many of the cells are Jump Cities numerous supervillains.

In one cell in particular, there was light. Lots of light.

So many lamps covered the roof, the walls and the floor that the light was blinding. But that was how the occupant of the room liked it. "Yes." Purred Dr. Light. "Drown out the darkness." He was holding a torch and flicking it on and off in a compulsive way.

Suddenly it was encased in black energy and ripped from his hand.

"No! The light!" Exclaimed Dr. Light.

"You can have it back later." Said Raven, from outside the cell. "Right now we need a favor."

Dr. Light edged away from her. "What do want?"

Raven sighed. "We need light."

"Everyone needs the light." Dr. Light smirked. "The light can never be extinguished."

"Actually," sighed Raven. "It can." She opened the cell door and walked towards Dr. Light. She reached out and flicked off a lamp that was perched on the windowsill. She pointed out the window. "Look."

Dr. Light followed her figure and his eyes widened. "It's dark." He said. "In the middle of the day?"

"Exactly." Said Raven. "That's why we need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Sneered Dr. Light. "What's in it for me?"

Raven looked at him calmly. "If you don't help, then the entire world will be plunged into darkness." She smiled evilly. "And I know how much you hate darkness."

Dr. Light swallowed nervously. "Perhaps… perhaps I could help… just this once… in my own best interest of course."

"Good." Said Raven.

"And," continued Dr. Light. "I'll be a hero. People everywhere will praise my name!"

"Er…" A drop of sweat trickled down Ravens forehead. "I wouldn't go that far."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithes citadel.

A massive construct, huge and black and spiny. It was formerly Titans East headquarters but Wraithe felt she could make better use out of it.

If someone were to focus their attention on the floor of one of the halls then they would see a vortex appear in the floor and someone shoot out of it.

Speedy landed with a thump.

"Ow." He stood up with a bemused expression. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere where you shouldn't be." Said a familiar female voice.

"Cheshire." Said Speedy. "Good to see you."

Cheshire loomed out of the shadows. "It won't be nice for long."

"Where am I?" Repeated Speedy.

"Wraithes citadel. Formerly Titans East headquarters." Cheshire smirked behind her mask.

Speedys eyes narrowed. "You'll pay."

"Oh dear." Said Cheshire. "You're not worried about your team are you? I'm sure they're in a better place."

Speedy snarled and lunged at her. He bowled Cheshire over and pinned her to the ground. "I'll send you to a better place!" He snarled, raising a fist.

"Now Speedy." Cheshire sighed. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

"No." Said Speedy. "But I'll hit a demon!" He pressed his elbow into her windpipe.

"I'm seeing you in a new light." Croaked Cheshire. "I had no idea you could be so dark."

Speedy increased the pressure but Cheshire made no move to stop him.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Speedy growled.

Cheshire slowly reached up and touched Speedys cheek. "Why would I do that?" In a blur of movement Cheshire knocked Speedy over and ended up on top of him. "I'll win anyway."

"Why are you doing this?" Whispered Speedy.

"Because I have to." Murmured Cheshire, leaning down so her mask was an inch away from Speedys face. "I'm an assassin."


	15. Bright Dr Light

**Hi, sorry this took so long, I had a bad case of writers block.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl._

**Chapter 15.**

**The Brightness of Dr. Light**

Wraithe sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes blearily. "What time is it?" She groaned.

She folded back her blankets and swung her legs off the bed. As she did so she carefully put the small black teddy bear she was cradling against her chest on her pillow.

As she walked towards the door of her bedroom her black, silk, pajamas formed into her violet dress in one, flowing, transformation.

She rubbed her eyes again and concentrated for a moment. "Seven thirty AM." She said quietly. "Hmmm, I thought it was later." Wraithes face split into a broad grin, "oh dear oh dear, another boring day begins on Earth." She tossed her hair out of her eyes. "Maybe someone should make things a little more exciting."

She looked back at her bed and raised her hand, levitating her teddy bear back over towards her. She gazed at it for a few seconds. "Yes…" She smiled. "I believe that would do perfectly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Light poked a finger in the darkness.

He withdrew it and watched the shadows roll off his finger like water.

"I need a diamond." He stated. "A big one."

"Yeah, one problem." Said Cyborg. "The museum and the jewelry store are both in there somewhere."

"Excellent point." Dr. Light conceded. "But I need a diamond nonetheless."

"Any concept how you'll get it?" Malchior sneered.

Raven looked thoughtful. "We need someone who can see without their eyes."

"I've learned to fight in the dark." Said Robin. "But I don't know about that… kind of dark."

Beastboy stepped forward. "I get it, I get it. You need someone that can work by smell right?" He tapped his nose. "Right?"

"It… would work…" Mused Rorek. "But… can you smell out a diamond."

"Dude," Beastboy sighed, "we've saved so many jewelry stores I know their smell back-to-front."

Raven nodded. "Alright. If you're sure."

Beastboy nodded.

Terra ran forward and wrapped her arms around Beastboys neck. She kissed him on the cheek. "For luck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid, stupid Beastboy. Beastboy cursed himself as he pushed his way through the murk.

The darkness hung over him like a blanket, slowing his movement.

He was in his werebeast form, but still it was hard going.

No sound reached his ears and he'd decided to keep his eyes closed because the surrounding darkness was, somehow, darker then anything should be.

He put his nose to the ground and snorted heavily, drawing in the scents. Aha, he was on the right course.

Beastboy pushed on, clambering over invisible cars and avoiding invisible lampposts.

The darkness pressed more heavily around him.

After a while Beastboy reached a jewelry store.

He knew it by scent, easy.

He padded softly through the door and sniffed around the displays, searching gently with careful paws.

Eventually he found a decent sized gemstone. He rolled it around in his claws to test its size.

It was perfect.

He took it gently in his mouth and padded back towards the entrance.

That's when a powerful arm wrapped around his neck and an evil voice whispered, "since when does a Teen Titan rob a jewelry store?"

Beastboy gasped in shock and dropped the gem. It clattered to the ground.

Beastboy writhed in the grip but more strength was exerted around his neck.

"Well. Well. Well." Said the voice. "It's been a long time. Far to long for my tastes. What have you been doing lately? Travelling the world? Neglecting such hard-working criminals as myself."

Beastboy slowly returned to his human self. "Slade." He whispered.

"Well done." Slade mocked. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me."

"Let. Me. Go." Snarled Beastboy.

"In due time." Said Slade. "But first I want to know what has happened to our charming little city."

"Ravens sister." Croaked Beastboy. "She put… some kind of a spell on it." He felt the grip loosen slightly. "How can you see in this?"

"I have my ways." Slade let go and Beastboy heard his footsteps recede into the gloom. "And don't worry. We'll meet again. Oh yes, pass my regards on to my old apprentice won't you?"

Beastboy waited for a moment, but Slade didn't come back. (_A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist putting Slade in somewhere. He probably won't be back._)

Beastboy returned to his werebeast form, stooped down and groped around for the diamond.

When he found it he put it back in his mouth and lumbered out into the silent city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra paced impatiently at the edge of the city. "What's taking so long?" She groaned. "He's been in there for hours!"

"An hour and a half." Said Raven in a monotone.

"Whatever." Terra rounded on the Goth. "How can you be so calm? What if he's gotten injured, or lost, or something!"

Raven shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Don't you care?" Terra glared at Raven.

"More then you know." Raven said calmly. "Beastboy is my friend as well and don't you ever think I don't care about him."

Malchior sniffed the air. "He's back."

Beastboy lumbered out of the darkness.

He lurched over to Dr. Light and dropped the diamond at his feet, before returning to human form. "Here's your diamond dude…" The air was knocked out of him as Terra caught him in a very Starfire-like hug.

"Excellent." Dr. Light picked up the diamond. "Now I just need a powerful source of electricity."

"Where are we going to get that?" Demanded Cyborg.

Suddenly something else lurched out of the shadows and proclaimed. "I am Overload! The city belong to me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven watched from a distance as Dr. Light loaded Overload into a large glass tube.

Robin sidled up behind her. "You okay? You seem a little… subdued."

"You mean more then normal?" Raven sighed. She gave Robin a half-smile. "I suppose it's a fortunate coincidence that Overload found us. I mean, what are the chances? And the odds that Beastboy would find a diamond that was _exactly_ the size Dr. Light needed? I mean, not too large, not too small but the exact size? I think someone's toying with us."

"Who?" Robin looked at her in concern.

Raven shook her head. "I don't know. But I have a good idea."

"Wraithe?"

Raven nodded.

"Aha!" Dr. Light pranced around. "Behold the awesome power of the light!"

He'd set up some kind of contraption, powered by Overload and focusing his power through the diamond, where it flowed into a glass orb, filling it with a blinding light.

Dr. Light picked up the orb reverently. "I'd advise you all to cover your eyes. Things are going to get a little bright!"

Everyone hid his or her eyes as Dr. Light hurled the orb into the city.

There was a blinding flash. Then nothing.

Raven looked up carefully.

The shadows were receding, almost flowing into the center of the city.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She murmured.

The shadows began to leap and grow as they reached the middle. They sprouted into a large blob.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Terra didn't take her eyes off the dark blob.

"Er… no…" Dr. Light looked concerned.

The shadows grouped and flowed and congealed.

As the city cleared of darkness the blob oozed and sprouted.

And became the biggest bear in the world.


	16. Battle of the Bears

**Hi, I've finally defeated my archenemy, the dreaded "Writers Block." :)**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but, here it is. Thanks for being so patient.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Chapter 16.**

**Battle of the big, big bears**

Starfire peered at the cards on the table. "Um… I shall go the fish."

Melvin sighed. "Starfire… this is snap. You don't "go fish" in snap."

"Oh… um… hit me." Starfire grinned.

Melvin stared at Starfire. "You do know how to play snap right?"

"Um…" Starfire shook her head.

"Then why'd you say yes when I asked you?"

"Because it sounded very much like "Snnagph." A traditional game from Tamaran."

"Oh." Melvin glanced at Timmy, who shrugged. "Okay…"

Starfire glanced out the window. "Look!"

She ran to the window and watched as the shadows receded from the city. "They did it!"

"Yay!" Melvin skipped over to Starfire. "I knew they would!"

Starfire giggled.

"Er…" Timmy looked nervous. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Melvins eyes widened. "That is one big bear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The massive bear snarled. It smashed its paw into a building, tearing off a large chunk of masonry. It hurled the rubble in a rage.

But the debris hung in the air.

"Oh, you do not want to do that." Terra smirked. She hurled to rubble at the bear, but it just bounced off the monsters hide.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven blasted the bear with a burst of magic but it was unfazed.

Cyborg struck it with a sonic blast. "Where's Dr. Light gone?"

"He ran off at the first sign of trouble." Said Robin. "But we don't need him. Titans GO!"

Beastboy morphed into a tyrannosaurus and attempted to tear apart one the bear's legs, but it just shook him off.

"Necronum Hezberek Mortix!" Rorek caused the pavement to crumble under the bears feet. It sunk slightly into the ground.

"This isn't working." Snarled Malchior from his place on Roreks shoulder. "Even if I were my full size I could easily fit in the palm of that things paw!"

"Then do you have any suggestion?" Snapped Rorek. "Or are you just going to criticize?" When Malchior was silent Rorek drew his sword. "Alright then." White magic scurried up the blade. Rorek swung his sword across the bear's legs. But the sword clattered, harmlessly against them.

"Yes, you're doing perfectly well without my suggestions." Sneered Malchior.

Raven raised both hands and launched a wave of dark magic at the bear. It staggered back, but regained its footing easily.

Terra hovered up next to the girl, balancing on a portion of pavement. "Well this is going well. Any more ideas?"

"Not at the moment.' Raven groaned. "I mean, when have we ever run a simulation to prepare for this?"

"Then wing it!" Terra held out her hands and concentrated. The ground rumbled, buildings cracked. A sea of lava began to form around the bear's feet. It looked down as it began to sink.

Terra grunted in exertion as she fought to control the molten pavement.

The bear snarled and lifted up a car, hurling it in Terra's direction. It smashed Terra off her perch, sending her plummeting towards the ground.

"Oh no you don't." Raven summoned a ball of magic on her fist. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A large hand of black magic enclosed itself around Terra and gently set her on the ground.

The lava around the bear's feet hardened. It grunted and ripped its feet out of the ground with a spray of rubble.

A green tyrannosaurus leapt off a building and dug its teeth into the bear's neck, but the black behemoth simply reached up and flung Beastboy to one side.

The bear grunted, this was too easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire watched the unfolding scene with wide eyes. "This is not good."

Timmy was tearfully clutching her hand. "Their gonna get eaten!" He wailed.

"What do we do Starfire?" Melvin whispered anxiously.

Starfire shook her head, "I have no idea, but we cannot stand by while our friends are in peril. We must help them."

"How?" Sobbed Timmy.

Starfires eyes glowed a fierce green, "by any means necessary."

Melvin slipped away from the window and walked over to Bobby. The bear looked at her and rumbled in concern.

Melvin clutched at his paw and buried her face in his soft fur.

Then she turned her face towards Bobby, eyes gleaming defiantly, "Bobby, I have an idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven hit the ground, hard. She staggered, woozilys, to her feet, "ow."

Robin landed next to her with a concerned expression, "are you alright?"

Raven nodded. "Sure, but has it occurred to you, Boy Wonder, that we may be losing?"

Robin glared at the bear, which was now attempting to tread on Cyborg. "Not for a second."

Suddenly, in a flash of purple, Starfire came streaking out of the air towards them. She had Timmy and Teether clutched in her arms. "Please friends, you must vacate the vicinity. Things are going to get a little… violent."

"And they're not at the moment?" Snapped Raven sarcastically.

"Please, you must believe me when I say that you do not wish to be here." Starfire looked worriedly behind her.

"Why?" Robin looked questioningly at the alien girl.

Suddenly Beastboy came running towards them, "Dudes, what the heck is that?" He pointed.

Robin followed Beastboys finger, and his eyes widened behind his mask.

"That is why we must leave." Said Starfire calmly.

Towering over the buildings, was another bear.

This one was, quite clearly, Bobby. Melvin was perched on his head, surrounded by an almost tangible sphere of pure imagination.

"No way…" Breathed Raven. "How did she…?"

Starfire smiled, "she imagined."

Bobby lumbered over to the black bear, rumbling angrily. Wraithes bear looked at Bobby in shock. Then it charged.

Bobby watched the bear speed towards him, then he hit it with an uppercut.

The black bear staggered backwards, Bobby lunged forwards and pummeled it with his massive paws. Bobby then grabbed the bear around its neck and hurled it in the general direction of the sea.

The bear hit the water with a splash and caused a slight tidal wave. As the black bear staggered upright, Bobby bounded forward and smashed it in the stomach, bowling it over.

The bear leapt up and slashed at Bobby, but Bobby grabbed its arm and slung it, face first, into the ground.

Bobby surged toward the bears prone form, dragging it upright and grabbing each of its ears in his massive claws. "Your finished." Grunted Melvin. Bobby snarled and pulled with all his might, tearing the black bear in half with a sickening ripping sound.

"Ew." Terra winced. "That had to hurt."

Bobby rumbled in satisfaction. Melvin smiled. Then the amount of energy she'd expended took its toll and she fell forwards as Bobby began to revert back to his former size.

Raven leapt into the air and caught Melvin before she hit the ground. "You know Melvin, you kids seem to be saving us quite a lot lately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheshire gave a derisive snort. "Wraithe is going to freak." She murmured. She'd been watching the scene unfolding on a large, half-spherical crystal ball, set into the wall in front of her.

"Looks like she's not so tough after all." Sneered Speedy. He was suspended from the opposite wall by several ropes of black magic.

Cheshire shrugged. "So what? I'm only working with her because it suits me, as soon as she's no more use to me… well, let's say it won't be pretty."

"You know what?" Snapped Speedy. "You are a terrible person."

"Thank you." Said Cheshire. "I'm glad you noticed."

Speedy glared at her. "If you're not actually working for Wraithe then who do you serve?"

"Myself." Said Cheshire. "That's something Wraithe and I have in common. That, and a disregard for the lives of others."

"I noticed that." Snapped Speedy.

Cheshire turned to face him. "Good for you." She stared at him for a few moments, then looked away. She'd found herself feeling things she never though she'd feel for another person.

"You know Cheshire," said Speedy, "for someone as spiteful and evil as you… you're very pretty."

Cheshire turned back to him, stunned. She stared at him for a few moments longer, then reached up and tore off her mask in one fluid motion.

Speedy only got a quick glimpse of Cheshires green eyes before leapt towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.


	17. Wraithes Citadel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

**Chapter 17.**

**Wraithes Citadel**

Wraithe leaned back in her chair and surveyed the assembled Coven.

"Kitten." She said calmly. "If you would kindly report on the bear incident."

"Er… well…" Kitten looked shifty. "To tell you the truth… it had its furry butt kicked."

Wraithe nodded. "Indeed."

"Plan's not going so well is it?" Said Blackfire.

Wraithe smiled. "Oh that had nothing to do with the plan. I just wanted to shake things up a little. Now I believe we will deal with the Titans… personally."

"And how do we do that?" Asked Blackfire sweetly.

"Oh, we don't have to do anything." Said Wraithe. "They come to us. I know that Robin will not let his team sit idle while I plot away in my citadel."

The Chrysalis Eater growled. "Good, I was beginning to think I wouldn't get my revenge."

"There will be plenty of time for that." Wraithe smiled. "I assure you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans, Rorek and Malchior were assembled around a table at their favorite pizza place.

There was no one around to serve them pizza, but it was a good place to assemble.

"I'm fed up with all this." Growled Terra. "I say we hit Wraithe now. Show her what happens when she messes with the Titans."

"You're not the one that gets to make those sort of decisions." Said Robin quietly.

"And you're not the one that got buried under a pile of rubble on your second date!" Terra spat back. "And who elected _you_ leader of this meeting anyway?"

"I wasn't talking about myself." Said Robin calmly. "How we deal with Wraithe is Ravens decision."

Everyone looked at Raven.

She sat, staring vaguely at nothing. After a while of watching her expectantly, everyone looked away.

"Dude, and I though I had a bad attention span." Muttered Beastboy.

Rorek glared at him, "she's concentrating. Be quiet."

Malchior leapt onto the table. "It seems to me that the blond girl had the best suggestions.

I say we strike Wraithe where she stands. Crush her completely and absolutely once and for all!"

"And, of course, you naturally assume that Wraithe has no defenses nor any chance of defeating us with her formidable powers." Sneered Rorek.

"Oh come on!" Barked Malchior. "Are you telling we that the famous Teen Titans, one wizard countless thousands of years old and an ancient dragon can't defeat one nineteen year old girl?"

"Group of girls." Muttered Cyborg.

"Maybe if we tried talking to the Wraithe…?" Said Starfire hopefully.

"Oh please!" Scoffed Malchior. "This from the idiot girl. Why is she even at this meeting?" He glared at Starfire. "Your ignorance is astounding."

Robin stood up. "Don't…insult…Starfire!"

"Down Boy Wonder." Rorek pushed Robin back into his seat with a small wave of white magic. "And little dragons should get off the table." He knocked Malchior off with a sweep of his hand.

"We'll do it." Said Raven suddenly.

Everyone turned to her.

"We will go to Wraithe and make her wish she had never met the Teen Titans!"

"Alright then." Robin stood up again. "Glad that's been decided."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe bounded up to Blackfire. "Oh guess what Black?"

"What?" Blackfire asked.

"The Teen Titans are coming for a visit!" Wraithe smiled. "Lets roll out the red carpet, tell everyone to get ready, make sure they're welcome! Oh, this will be such fun!"

"Why?" Blackfire asked nervously.

"Because," said Wraithe, "we are going to destroy them!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a considerably long way to Wraithes citadel so Cyborg was taking his car and, since Rorek and Malchior would be taking up space, Robin and Starfire were taking the R-Cycle (Robin was particularly thrilled at the thought of traveling such a long way alone with Starfire).

"Personally I would have preferred to fly." Grumbled Malchior. He was sitting in the front seat, so Cyborg could keep an eye on him.

"You better be housetrained." Said Cyborg. "Cause' I don't want any little "accidents" on my baby."

"By "accidents" do you mean having your "baby" roasted to a crisp?" Snarled Malchior.

"Oh that's it man! You're not even wearing a seatbelt!"

Raven glanced despairingly at Rorek.

Rorek smiled behind his scarf. "Anything wrong fair maiden? Their little argument grating on your nerves?" He raised his hands and white magic surrounded Cyborg and Malchior. And the sounds of their argument petered out. "Silence spell." He winked.

Raven sighed and turned away.

Rorek looked at her with concern. "Raven? Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain." Rorek asked gently. "I can sense that there's something wrong."

"NO!' Ravens eyes flashed red and a stray spark of black magic caused the T-car to leap several feet into the air.

"Dude!" Yelled Beastboy from the back seat. "Could you not do that?"

"Sorry." Raven sunk down in her seat. "I just don't want to talk about it." She said apologetically to Rorek.

"That's quite alright Raven." Rorek was sprawled on his seat, his eyes wide. "Just… please don't do that again."

"Hey, where's Malchior gone?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm in the glove box." Snapped a muffled voice.

Raven didn't join in the laughter when they tried to pries him out. She turned to look out the window.

"Last chance Wraithe." She murmured. "Then I'm finishing this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Titans." Robin glanced around. "And wizard, and dragon. Wraithes citadel is heavily fortified and near impenetrable. Which means this could be risky."

"No." Said Raven, "it won't be."

"Lady Raven?" Rorek glanced at her. "Do you believe we just stroll right in?"

"Yes." Said Raven simply. "Wraithe loves to toy with her foes. I'm certain she won't pass up the opportunity to, and I quote, "destroy us once and for all completely and utterly." She'll let us in without any trouble. Then she'll attack."

"So it's a trap then?" Asked Terra.

"Miss observant comes to a conclusion." Said Malchior dryly. "Of course it's a trap!"

"But if we don't just walk in," said Raven, "she'll get us in another way."

"Walk in it is then." Sighed Robin.

Suddenly a black road formed in front of them, leading up to Wraithes tower.

"She's expecting us." Said Terra.

"Miss observant strikes again." Muttered Malchior.

They advanced cautiously along the path up to the imposing entrance to the citadel.

Robin looked at it. "Now what?"

"Ring the doorbell." Muttered Cyborg.

Robin suddenly noticed large bell suspended from the wall. Robin reached up and rang it.

The door swung open.

Before anyone could react a large black hand reached out and drew them in.

And then, they saw pink.

Lots of pink.

Too much pink.

"Whoah." Beastboy looked around. Pink walls, pink roof, pink curtains on pink tinted windows. A pink marble desk sat at one end where Kitten sat in a pink secretarial uniform. She was talking on a cellphone.

The Titans walked over to the desk. "Er… Kitten."

Kitten pointedly ignored him. "So Fangie Poo, as I was saying…"

"Excuse me." Said Robin testily.

Kitten glared at him briefly then resumed her conversation. "What? Oh sorry Fang, no please go on…"

"Excuse me." Said Robin loudly.

Kitten turned away from him. "No Fangie I love you more. Oh that's so sweet…"

"EXCUSE ME YOU CLORHAGGING ZARGWIFFING ZORGLEHADD!" Screamed Starfire. "Robin wants to talk to you!"

Kitten sighed. "Sorry Fangie Poo, the _Titans_ are here to see Wraithe. Yeah I know. Love you." She turned to them. "Wraithe will see you at five o'clock this afternoon. If you'd like to wait over there," she pointed at a pink table loaded down with magazines, "then Wraithe will see you shortly."

Robin looked at the others.

Raven shrugged and walked over to the table. The other Titans followed.

They waited for a while, occasionally picking up a magazine out of sheer boredom.

"Raven?" Rorek waved a magazine in her general direction. "There's a delightful little questionnaire in this. Shows you which Teen Titan you are. Apparently I'm Robin, care to see which one you are?"

Raven laughed softly. "I think I can work it out."

Malchior glanced at the clock (pink) hanging on the wall. "Oh why can't I tell time?"

"It says four fifty five." Said Terra. "Means we have five minutes to wait."

"Dude!" Whined Beastboy. "According to this I'm Starfire!"

Starfire yanked the magazine out of his hand. "And what is wrong with _that _friend Beastboy?"

"Er…" Beastboy quailed under her gaze. "Nothing…"

"Wraithe will see you now." Called Kitten.

"Finally!" Robin stood up and the others followed suit.

Kitten pointed a doorway. It clanked open.

The inside wasn't pink.  
Robin swallowed uneasily then led the Titans through.

They found themselves in a dimly lit arena.

At one end sat a throne.

Standing on either side of it was Blackfire and (surprisingly) Kitten.

Seated in the throne with a worrying smile was Wraithe. "Hello there Titans. I'm going to enjoy this."


	18. Combating Wraithe Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans_

**Chapter 18.**

**Combating Wraithe Part 1**

Wraithe stood up. "Greetings. It's an honor to play host to the Teen Titans. Please, come in."

It was an order, not a request.

Blackfire smiled. "Hello little sister, I was wondering when you'd come over for a visit."

"Ah yes." Said Wraithe. "Starfire, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?" Starfire looked nervous.

"Me." A heavy shape dropped down from the roof. It was a Cironielian chrysalis eater. "Hello Starfire, do you remember me? No I suppose you wouldn't. But I know you."

"Indeed." Wraithes eyes gleamed evilly. "Starfire, Starfire, Starfire. Innocent little Starfire. Or should that be Starfire the murderer?"

"What?" Demanded Robin.

"Oh yes." Said Wraithe. "I'm sure you remember the first Cironielian chrysalis eater. The one that wanted to eat you. But you selfishly tried to stay alive. I'll bet you never knew that she was a mother? That's right. Then you killed her. Oh Starfire, she merely wanted to feed her starving young on your carcass. Then what, what do young chrysalis eaters eat when they have no parent?" She leaned forward and whispered. "Each other." She smiled at the look of horror on Starfires face. Then she pointed at the chrysalis eaters chest, where several long scars were visible. "Where did she get those?"

"From my younger brother." Hissed the chrysalis eater. "As he fought to prevent me from tearing him in half. I was hungry, I had to eat."

"So clearly Starfire, you're selfish actions cost, not only one life, but countless others." Wraithe smiled. "You don't deserve to live."

Starfire sunk to her knees. "I'm sorry."

"Too late for apologies." Said Wraithe. "Far too late. Kill her."

The Cironielian chrysalis eater lunged forward, grabbing Starfire in a claw before anyone could react.

Wraithe pointed. "Now kill them." She, Blackfire and Kitten launched themselves forwards.

Blackfire smashed Cyborg to one side with a barrage of Starbolts.

Kitten thrashed Robin to the other side with her laser whip."

Wraithe clicked her fingers and a disgruntled Cheshire appeared in front of her. "Ah Cheshire, now you're here, if you could deal with the others then, my sister and I have some bonding to do." Wraithe leapt toward Raven but Rorek dived between them.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to go through me first."

"Fine by me." Wraithe flung him to one side with a blast of magic. "Now Raven."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven sent a wave of magic toward her sister.

Wraithe ducked. "Nice one. But you lose points for poor accuracy." She prepared to strike Raven with a spell of her own.

Wraithe suddenly screeched. "Ah! Get out!" A small lump was moving around under her dress. She slapped at and a small burst of flame shot out the top of her dress. "Go away you perverted little dragon!"

She reached down the front of her dress and drew Malchior out by his wings. She flung him to one side. "Now, where were we?"

Raven launched herself forwards and bowled into Wraithe, phasing both of them through the floor.

Wraithe and Raven hit the floor of a large black cave.

"Oh dear Raven, having a little spat are we?"

Raven aimed a punch at Wraithe, but the older girl caught her wrist.

"Oh dear Raven, next thing you know you'll be slapping me."

"Good idea." Raven slapped Wraithe across the face.

"Didn't see that one coming." Said Wraithe, rubbing her cheek. She raised her and blasted Raven with a ball of obsidian magic. "Too bad neither did you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire struggled in the chrysalis hunters grip.

"Mmmm." Hissed the creature. "You look positively delicious. Scream all you want, I've waited my whole life for this."

"Please, I did not know." Pleaded Starfire. "I did not mean to… to kill your mother."

"And yet you did." The chrysalis eater leaned forward. "Do you know what sound a chrysalis eater makes when she is ripped apart by two of her siblings? It's heartbreaking."

"Please." Whimpered Starfire. "I'm sorry…"

"Too bad," the chrysalis eater leaned forward, teeth bared.

"Excuse me." Starfire and the chrysalis eater looked down. Malchior was hunched on the floor. "Hello. I'm here to tell you to release the girl or I'll incinerate you."

"Oh yes?" Hissed the chrysalis eater. "How will you do that?"

"Like this." Malchior spread his wings, revealing one of Robins explosive disks. Malchior tore a hole in it with his claw. Gas spurted out of the gaping hole, Malchior blew out a burst of flame. The flame ignited the gas, sending a ball of flame towards the chrysalis eater.

The fireball struck her in the chest, blowing her backwards and forcing her to release Starfire.

Starfire looked down at Malchior. "You saved me."

"Don't get used to it." Snarled Malchior. "Because I still hate you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was sent sprawling by a burst of shadow magic.

"Face it Raven," sneered Wraithe, "you can't defeat me."

Raven leapt to her feet, but Wraithe knocked her down with another shadow burst. "Oh dear Raven. You realize it's all your own fault. You can't tap into your full potential because you hide from your emotions. Whereas I use mine. That's why I'm always so cheerful."

"What?" Panted Raven. "How do you use them? I need to harness my emotions or my powers are out of control."

"Oh, you want a demonstration." Wraithe thought for a moment. "How about this?" Wraithe was engulfed in black magic, she increased in size. Great wings sprouted from her back. Her head split into eight long waving necks.

Standing before Raven was a massive dragon, each of her eight heads were of varying sizes, and the eyes of each glowed a different color.

"How's this?" Asked one with glowing pink eyes.

"I believe it illustrates my point." Hissed one with yellow eyes.

"You see, each head represents a different emotion." Said a head with grey eyes.

"And each head varies in size according to which emotion I'm feeling strongest." Piped up the smallest head, violet-eyed love.

"And now," roared the largest head, red eyed anger. "Prepare for the end!"

Wraithe lunged, all eight heads snapping and slavering.

Raven dodged knowledge and blasted a wave of magic at sadness.

Happiness smashed into her, sending Raven hurtling through the air. As she fell brown-eyed astonishment, one of the smaller heads, lunged at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven launched herself forward, smashing into the dragon-like head.

To her surprise it shattered like glass.

"One down." Sneered Wraithes other heads. "Seven to go." Three heads lunged for Raven, jaws snapping.

Raven ducked and weaved around them. Suddenly red eyed anger lunged forwards, her massive jaws bearing down on Raven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without Wraithe to help them the three remaining members of the Coven were absolutely taken apart by the Titans and Rorek.

Even their "Wraithe-given" powers couldn't save them from Roreks mastery of spells.

They were sitting in the center of the room, tied up by Robin.

"Well," said Cyborg, "that weren't so hard."

Starfire and Malchior flew into the room. "Glorious! Or foes are defeated!"

"Right." Robin smirked. "Now where's Wraithe?"

Kitten glowered at Cheshire and Blackfire. "Just so you know, I blame you for this!"

"Calm yourself Kitten." Said Cheshire. "We are not finished yet." She turned to the Titans. "Alright then, who's ready for a biology lesson? How about we cover… Cironielian Chrysalis Eaters? Did you that the average female Chrysalis Eater is able to produce over a thousand fertile eggs if she devours a large quantity of meat? And if those eggs are exposed to the time altering abilities of one sorceress then they may hatch in a few days? In real time that means, oh… thirty seconds…" The Titans looked around.

Covering the walls of the arena were countless football sized objects.

They were white with purple and black markings.

The real Cironielian Chrysalis Eater dropped sown from the roof, she was slightly singed, but looking triumphant.

"Feeding time!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven engulfed herself in dark magic, using it to propel herself away from rage.

She blasted a stream of magic at the yellow-eyed head, shattering it on impact.

"Ouch, that almost hurt." Laughed Wraithes pink eyed head.

"Not as much as this will." Sighed the grey-eyed head. The orange-eyed head and the green-eyed head unleashed a blast of fire, the tongues of flame in each respective color.

Raven raised a barrier, but the force of the blast shattered it and sent her hurtling backwards.

"I want you to know," piped up the violet-eyed head, "that even when I pummel you into the ground and trample your dismembered corpse, you will still be my sister and I will still love you."

Rage turned and bit off the violet head in one clean snap, "sorry, getting a bit emotional there."

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the apologetic one!" Snapped the grey-eyed head.

Raven watched in shock as Wraithes heads began to bicker amongst themselves. Suddenly Rage roared for quiet. "What are we fighting each other for?"

"Dunno." Said the green-eyed head. "Knowledge would've had an answer but… she glanced at the empty neck. "Yeah… well…"

"Excuse me." Raven waved.

Wraithes head looked at her. "Ah, excellent point Raven." Said rage. She looked at the other heads. "Kill her!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrysalis Eaters erupted from the walls.

They were many-legged caterpillar-like creatures, but their heads were distinctly reminiscent of their parent.

The adult Chrysalis Eater laughed. "Aren't they adorable? True, you won't be much of a meal, but those that go unsatisfied will… make do." She cut through the other Coven members bonds with her claw. With a gentle flick of the other claw she separated two of her young that were already beginning to attack one-another. "Ah, the sweet miracle of life."

Malchior backed away hastily from one of the larvae, one that was easily twice his current size. "I'm not feeling very good about this right now!"

Starfire quickly reached down and placed the tiny dragon on her shoulder. "For saving my life friend I will return the favor."

"Oh how touching." Sneered the Chrysalis Eater. "Your kind nature will make your flesh all the sweeter."

"Ew." Kitten gagged.

Blackfire glanced at Cheshire and rolled her eyes.

Cheshire unsheathed her claws. "Let's do this."

"Oooh, good idea." Kitten lifted her laser whip, the end whip out and snared Robin. "Hi Robbie poo, ready for one last dance before those icky bugs use you as a first meal?"

Robin leaned away from Kitten, repulsed. "Titans GO!"

Starfire leapt into the air, plowing Kitten to one side with a barrage of Starbolts.

The Chrysalis Eater grabbed her foot, but was smashed to the ground by Roreks magic.

Cheshire darted forwards, knocking Terra to the ground with a flurry of kicks. As Terra hit the ground several of the Chrysalis Eater larvae launched themselves at her, only to be beaten off by an enraged green gorilla.

The arena erupted into a mass of combat as the Coven and their grotesque larval horde assailed them from every side.

"Oh Dearest sister!" Called Blackfire. She raised her hands and blasted Starfire to one side with a flurry of starbolts. "I have a message for you!"

The Chrysalis Eater reared up next to her. "Dinner time!" She lunged at Starfire snarling.

Blackfire sighed. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay…"

Cheshire bounded past, locked in mortal combat with Rorek.

His sword colliding with her claws in a constant stream on movement. Metal rang off metal as the two combatants whirled and struck at one another.

Pushing his way through the melee, Robin found his way blocked by Kitten. "Hello Robbie poo!"

Robin grabbed her by her shoulders and hurled her to one side.

Suddenly a stream of something vaguely web-like bowled him over.

Fang came scurrying down the arena wall. "Keep your hands off my girl!"

"Oh Fangie! You do care!" Crowed Kitten.

"Oh great." Robin sighed. "Do you always have to turn up like that?"

Fang helped Kitten to her feet. "What are good boyfriends for?"

Robin quickly glanced over his shoulder to where Starfire was in the claws of the Chrysalis Eater.

Suddenly he smirked. "Good point."  
He lunged forwards, tripping Kitten over and grabbing her laser whip.

Before Fang could react, Robin caught two of his legs with whip and launched him at the Chrysalis Eater.

The alien monster turned too late and was bowled over by the flying spider mutant.

Robin smiled. "What are good boyfriends for?"

Cyborg was combating a literal sea of Chrysalis Eater Larvae.

Every time he beat them aside, more would take their place. His mechanical armor was covered in deep scratched and bite-marks.

"Man! You little monsters are really getting on my nerves!"

"How about big monsters?" Cyborg turned, only to be smashed to one side by Blackfires fist.

Terra summoned a wall of rock, using it to take out a group of larvae like a giant fly swat. "This is too easy."

"Too easy!" Beastboy staggered over.

He was badly bitten, cut and bruised, and looking incredulous.

"For me, I mean." Said Terra hastily.

Two large claws gripped her and Beastboy around their waists. "Too easy?" Sneered the Chrysalis Eater. "We'll see about that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven hit the floor with a thump. "Ouch."

Wraithe pinned her to the floor with one claw. She had only three heads remaining now, happy, rage and bravery.

Rage hissed. "Time to finish Raven, once and for all." She opened her mouth and prepared to incinerate her half-demon sister.

"Not yet." Raven croaked. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"


	19. Combatting Wraithe Part 2

**Nevar's note: Hi everyone. glad you made it this far. **

**I'd just like to thank Zarola and Randomgirl14 for their constant support.**

**Here's Chapter 14. Hope you like it.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batgirl_

**Chapter 19.**

**Combating Wraithe Part 2**

Melvin, Timmy and Teether sat were sitting at a café table under the care of Batgirl.

She could see that all three of them were annoyed that Raven hadn't let them help.

"How did I get drafted into this?" She sighed.

Argent was sitting at a table next to her. "Just keep asking yourself that and maybe you'll work it out."

Melvin slammed her soda on the table. "It's not fair! Raven's always treating us like little kids!"

"No offence," said Batgirl, "but you are little kids."

"Well… yeah but…" Melvin trailed off. "It still isn't fair."

"True." Conceded Batgirl. "Life is, in fact, not fair. That's how life works. Deal with it."

"You really have no idea how to deal with children." Observed Argent.

Suddenly the café door burst open and a figure stumbled in.

It was Speedy.

"Er…" He glanced at the two girls and three kids. He, of course, failed to see the invisible bear.

"What's been happening to you?" Batgirl looked him up and down. "You're a mess. You been in a fight or something?"

It was true, Speedy was a mess. His shirt was covered with scratches, his hair was messed up and he had several bruises on his neck. "Er… yeah… a fight…" He shook his head. "That's not important! The Titans are in danger! They need your help!"

Melvin leapt up. "Yes!"

"Oh no." Batgirl shoved the girl back in her seat. "I don't think so. We'll hire a babysitter or something."

"There's no time!" Wailed Melvin. "Raven's in danger now!"

"She's right." Said Speedy. "Maybe we should let the kids help."

"I'm not going to be responsible for putting them in danger." Snarled Batgirl, standing up. "I was entrusted with their care and I will see to it that they are safe."

"Er… Batgirl…" Said Argent.

"Not now Argent. I am the one who Raven said would die countless horrible deaths if the children were in danger, and I will make sure that they stay here…"

"Batgirl." Said Argent with more earnest.

"Not now! This task is not something to be taken lightly, the children are a handful, but my constant vigil will make sure that they are safe from all harm that may befall them!"

"Batgirl!" Shouted Argent.

"What?" Batgirl snapped.

Argent looked sheepish. "The children have gotten away."

"What?" Screeched Batgirl. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Er…" Argent attempted to shrug, but her movement seemed to be restricted. "Because their invisible bear won't let me go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was the first to sense something was wrong.

It was probably due to his psychic link with Raven. He glanced around.

The Chrysalis Eater Larvae were the second to sense it. They stopped moving and looked around, emitting a high-pitched keening.

The Chrysalis Eater herself reared up, screeching. She let go of Beastboy and Terra, scuttling around blindly she blundered through her young, clutching her head.

Then the arena began to shake, rocks tumbled and walls cracked under the strain as a huge force erupted, roaring, through the floor.

"Robin! The entire place is coming down!" Shouted Starfire over the noise. "What do we do?"

"Get the heck outta here!" Yelled Cyborg.

Then obsidian energy pulsed upwards, sending everyone in the arena sprawling.

"OW!" Terra felt someone fall on her. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Said Blackfire.

Suddenly another pulse of black energy pulsed through the floor.

Malchior went sailing past, beating his wings futilely. Starfires hand shot out and grasped the tiny dragon.

Then the third, and largest, pulse of dark magic burst through the floor, ripping the arena, and indeed the entire citadel, to shreds and scattering Titans, Coven and Chrysalis Eater Larvae.

Robin hit the ground head-first and blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin? Wake up Robin." Robin felt someone lift him up by his collar and shake him gently.

"Huh? What…?" Robin sat up. "Rorek?"

The wizard let go of him and Robin fell back down. "Sorry." Said Rorek sheepishly.

Suddenly a pile rubble erupted as Cyborg forced his way out. "Aw man! That hurt!"

"Where is everyone." Robin sat up, rubbing his head.

"Not a clue." Rorek fished a wriggling Chrysalis Eater Larva out of the debris. "Looks like some of these things made it though."

Something dark purple was hanging out of the little creature's mouth, Rorek grabbed it and pulled. The purple thing was attached to a larger object.

It was Malchior.

The little dragon was covered in drool and looking extremely annoyed. "That… was… the…single… most… disgusting… thing… I… have… ever… had… happen… to… me."

"I'm certain." Rorek glanced around. "No sign of the others anywhere." He suddenly caught sight of something. "No…"

Wraithe was sitting on a small pile of ruble several feet away.

She was throwing a small black orb up and down. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Oh hello. Didn't see you there." She smiled. "Having a nice day?"

"Where's Raven?" Robin demanded angrily.

"All in due time." Wraithe stood up. She hurled the orb straight into the air. It went straight up and disappeared from sight. "That will land in exactly thirty minutes." She explained. "You have until then to stop me."

"So be it!" Rorek drew his sword.

"I fear I gave you the wrong impression." Sighed Wraithe. "Not just me. I have some new friends, you see." She snapped her fingers and the Puppet King materialized in front of her. "Do your thing Puppet King."

"It would be my pleasure Mistress." The Puppet King raised a wooden hand and several fingers rose from the rubble.

Terra, Starfire and Beastboy.

Their eyes were glowing pale green. The Puppet King pointed. "Go my puppets! Attack!"

"Starfire?" Robin gazed at her in shock. Then he glared at Wraithe. "You… you Witch!"

"Oh, ouch." Wraithe giggled. "That hurts."

Starfire lunged forwards, smashing Robin into the ground. Rorek fended off A barrage of boulders, hurled by Terra. While Beastboy tried to crush Cyborg, using his various forms.

"Alright man." Said Cyborg. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Beastboy lunged forwards as a tyrannosaurus, teeth bared.

"Alright BB, you asked for it." Cyborg caught the massive green dinosaur under its jaws with an uppercut. "That was for your own good dude!"

"Lady Terra! Please, I implore you, stop!" Rorek, dodged a massive boulder. "Whatever is enchanting you I can dispel it if you will just let me help you."

Terra soared forwards on a spire of rock.

"Then you leave me with no other choice." Rorek raised his hands. "Necronum Hezberek Mortix!"

Robin dodged another of Starfires punches. He continued to avoid her, but he refused to fight back.

One of her punches sent him reeling. Robin hit the dirt, hard.

"I won't fight you Star." He whispered.

"Stupid Romantic boy." Muttered Malchior, slithering through the rubble. "Sometimes it's always up to me" He crawled through the remains of Wraithes citadel, carefully skirting around the jagged bits of glass.

He saw the remains of a stained glass window, depicting a portrait of Wraithe. "Ah, sweet vanity." He crawled up to the Puppet King. "Excuse me sir."

The Puppet King looked down. "Eh?"

Malchior smiled. "Are you made of wood?" He grinned. "I'd advise you run." The Puppet King spun around and ran, but Malchior blew a small fireball.

The fiery sphere hit the Puppet King and he burst into flames.

He ran towards the sea, hitting the water with a hiss.

But the distraction was sufficient to break his spell.

Starfire sighed and her legs crumpled under her. She fell and Robin gently caught her. "It's okay, Star, it's okay."

"Oh gods," Malchior sighed. "I loathe romance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Help me.'

Ravens plea for help went on deaf ears.

She lay under a pile of rubble. She didn't know whether or not she was dead, but she could tell her situation could have been better.

_Raven…_

She wasn't sure whether or not it was a real voice, or just a figment of her pain-addled imagination.

Still… it was her best hope.

'Who's there?'

_You here me Raven? Good. Then listen to what I say._

'Are you one of my emotions?'

The voice was silent for a bit, and Raven thought it had gone away. Then… _No. Nor am I your conscience. I am just… a friend._

'Rorek?'

_Close. Listen to me my Raven, you must fight. You can destroy Wraithe. You have the ability to do incredible things. She merely has unlimited power. You have unlimited potential. Use it._

'How?'

_You can work it out. I have faith in you._

'But…'

_No buts my dear. Are you willing to let your sister destroy you? And your beloved friends?_

'No.'

_Will you let Wraithe dominate you?_

'No!'

_Will Wraithe continue her life of uncontrolled and unchecked evil?_

"NO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Raven and unseen by anyone, Malchior pushed his way out of the rubble constraining the half-demon heroine, a smile adorning his reptilian features. "Oh Wraithe, your days are numbered."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraithe stood up slowly and purposefully. She motioned for the Coven to back down. "I'll deal with you myself."

"You are outnumbered." Said Rorek, "outclassed." He had one arm around Terra's shoulders to support the still-woozy teen.

"Of course." Wraithe sighed, "numbers make all the difference don't they?" She smirked. "Don't you ever get tired of being incorrect?" Her eyes blazed. "Prepare yourselves."

Wraithe hovered into the air, Rorek blasted her with a wave of magic but she brushed it away with a sweep of her hand. "You'll have to do better then that."

"What about this?" Terra sent a wave of earth in Wraithes direction.

Wraithe stood completely still as the wave hit her. It split in half on contact. "Nope, still not good enough. My turn!"

Black magic engulfed Wraithe, changing her form.

She sprouted shaggy black fur, her face lengthened and she dropped down on all fours.

Within seconds she'd become a massive black wolf.

Wraithe threw back her head and howled.

Shock waves rippled out from her, tearing up the ground and blowing the Titans back.

Wraithe snarled and lunged, her lupine form easily carrying her over the rubble of her tower.

She knocked Cyborg to aside with her claw and blew Rorek and Terra away with another sonic howl.

Beastboy, as a tiger, lunged at her, but Wraithe grabbed him in her jaws and shook him like a rag doll, hurling the green shapeshifter to one side.

Wraithes form shattered, revealing the witch in all her glory.

Her violet dress was flying about her and she was wreathed in black magic. "Oh dear, you're all so easy."

Starfire suddenly streaked towards her. But Wraithe raised a wall of black magic, which Starfire slammed straight into.

Wraithe smiled and flung Starfire to one side with a blast of magic. "Oh come on. You're making this too easy."

Suddenly a bolas came spinning out of nowhere and wrapped around Wraithe, binding her arms to her sides.

A large shape came streaking forwards and smashed Wraithe to the ground.

"Hello Titans!" It was Argent, she was generating a small plasma ship, Timmy, Teether, Melvin and Batgirl were on deck. "Thought you could use a hand."

"I can use two." Wraithe sneered. A second pair of hands extended from her shoulders, blasting the plasma ship apart with a wave of black magic.

The hands withdrew and Wraithe got to her feet, the bolas were wreathed in black fire and burnt to ashes.

Teether got a mouthful of rubble and blew a veritable barrage at Wraithe. The demented witch raised a barrier, blocking the assault.

"You don't learn do you?" She mocked. Wraithe raised a hand, wreathed in black magic. "Time to finish this!"

"**I couldn't agree more!"** The voice echoed around the area.

Wraithe turned. "What?"

Dust and rubble erupted in front of her, and Raven rose up, a pillar of fury.

"Oh, you want round two?" Wraithe sneered.

"**No."** Raven growled. **"This ends here!"**

She held out her hand and the Wraithe watched incredulously as the Orb of Darkness dropped neatly out of the sky into Ravens outstretched palm.

"What are you doing?" Wraithe sounded nervous.

"**What I have to."** Raven clenched her fist and the orb shattered.

Instead of a wave of darkness covered the world, the orb caused Raven to be surrounded in a shroud of obsidian magic.

She held out her hand in Wraithes direction. "I'm sorry. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" A beam of black magic lanced from her outstretched hand, engulfing Wraithe in a black cloud.

Wraithe screamed but it was abruptly cut off.

The aura around Raven faded, and she hung her head sadly.

Where Wraithe had one stood, was an obsidian statue.

"I'm sorry…"


	20. Recovering From Chaos

_Disclaimer: For the last time, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR BATGIRL!_

**Chapter 20.**

**Recovering From Chaos**

"YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME! I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO GO TO JAIL AGAIN!" Kitten ranted as the Steel City police dragged her off.

She was loaded into a waiting police van with the Puppet King and Fang.

Fang sighed. "Can you give a rest? You know, for once in your life, BE QUIET!"

Beastboy smirked at Terra, "that is not going to be a lasting relationship."

In addition to everything else a small spaceship was hovering over the area.

Two Centari Police were carting Blackfire, the Chrysalis eater and her larvae away.

"The young Chrysalis Eaters will be released into a reserve." Explained a third member of the Centari Police, "Cironielian Chrysalis Eaters have been hunted almost to extinction for their teeth, exoskeletons and the healing properties of their lower liver."

"Tell everyone why don't you?" Hissed the Chrysalis Eater.

"I will be back little sister!" Snarled Blackfire as she was led away. "No prison can hold me!"

"I am certain you will." Starfire acknowledged. "Of course, one can only hope that you will be reformed by that point."

"Hah! Unlikely!" Blackfire spat.

Cheshire had been captured, but she seemed to have gotten away.

"Honestly, she overpowered me!" Speedy had hastily explained. He was handcuffed to the remains of a pillar and he had a smear of lipstick on his cheek.

No one really wanted to get involved.

Raven had been standing off to one side during all the activity.

Robin wandered over to her, "you okay Raven?"

Raven didn't look at him. "Go away."

"Look, if you want to talk about anything…" Robin tried.

"Go," Raven hissed, "away."

Robin took the "hint" and left Raven to brood.

Batgirl tapped Robin on the shoulder. "Hey Rob, I probably better be going, Gothams probably falling apart."

Robin nodded. "Yeah… sure."

Batgirl briefly hugged him then disappeared in a flash of black spandex.

"And now, it's over." Said Malchior.

"Not exactly." Rorek was standing next to the dragon. "There is still one task left for us old friend."

Malchior decided to let the "old friend" bit go. "And what task is that?"

"Well," Rorek glanced at Speedy, "from what I've gathered Wraithe must have disposed of a majority of Earth's young superheroes. So I believe we must find them."

"We?" Malchior snorted.

"Yes, we." Said Rorek. "Because, if you refuse to help, then you will never return to your original size."

Malchior slowly turned to Rorek. "Do… you… mean… to tell me that you Could Have Changed Me Back At ANY TIME!"

Rorek shrugged. "I liked you better this way."

Malchior bit him on the ankle.

Raven had seemed to come out of her daze. She wandered over to her teammates. "I can undo the spell Wraithe's put on the Watchtower." She said quietly, startling Robin who hadn't seen her appear behind him.

"Raven! You're… okay?"

"I think we should put Wraithe somewhere." Raven said, as if she hadn't heard him. "Somewhere dark. I think she'd enjoy that."

Rorek came limping over. "Lady Raven… I fear I must leave you now. I have a quest to attend to."

"What quest is that friend?" Asked Starfire.

"I plan on searching for your missing comrades." Said Rorek. "Malchior has grudgingly agreed to help me."

"Oh." Starfire rushed forward and hugged him. "Then I will miss you friend."

"…" Rorek grunted as him ribs were ground together.

Malchior sniggered. "I'm starting to like that girl…"

Speedy came hurrying over. "Hey, wizard guy!"

"Yes?" Asked Rorek as he attempted to smooth out the Starfire-shaped dent in his armor.

"I want to come with you." Said Speedy. "It's my team that's lost… somewhere out there. And I want to help you find them."

"Bring him along I say." Said Malchior. "It's good to have someone to talk to who's not always muffled by a scarf. I mean, what's with the scarf anyway? Is it a fashion statement or what…?"

Raven looked up at Rorek. "Be careful."

Rorek nodded. "Certainly Lady Raven."

He turned and conjured a large white portal. Malchior darted through. Speedy paused on the threshold. He turned to Cyborg. "Hey Cy. Think you can fix up this place before we get back?" He motioned at the combined ruins of Wraithes Citadel/ Titans East Tower.

Cyborg grinned, "no problem."

Speedy nodded and disappeared after Malchior.

Rorek turned to give Raven one last look, but the half-demon girl lunged forwards, wrapping her arms around Roreks neck and kissing him on the cheek. "You better come back alive, or I'll kill you."

Certainly." Rorek smiled behind his scarf, then leapt into the portal after his mortal enemy and new friend.

The portal closed with an impressive flash of light.

Terra wrapped a companionable arm around Ravens shoulders, "hey Rae, I think I can suggest a place to put Wraithe…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Arella_

_It's been a while since I've written to you, and I apologize, a lot has been on my mind lately._

_Mostly I have been concerned with Wraithe._

_And her demise._

_Here I must be accusatory…_

_You knew didn't you, that one day either Wraithe or I, would be forced to destroy the other._

_I don't blame you for failing to tell me, I'm sure you had a reason._

_If I seem as only a murderer to your eyes, then so be it, but it was a decision I had to make. _Here, several teardrops stained the page.

_I fear I must cut this message short, for I'm beginning to get emotional._

_Yours_

_Raven._

Arella read her daughters hastily written letter once again, tears pricking at her eyes. "Oh Raven, my dearest daughter. I could never hate you." She hung her head sadly. "Wraithe, if only you'd been raised better things would have turned out differently…" She sighed. "Fair you well, wherever you are now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles beneath the Earth.

In a deep cave.

On a stone stand stood an obsidian statue.

Written on a plaque at its feet were the words:

**Wraithe**

The Mistress of Chaos

THE END


End file.
